Twin Camp
by cuteyfruity
Summary: When her life got out of control, parents decided to send her and her twin brother to twin camp. The person she meets there changes her life in every way. Can she ever trust men again? not very good at summaries, read and find out if you like it.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Alright, campers" the counselor yelled to be heard by all the teens in the room.

Haley and her twin brother Jake had been sent her before they went off to college, their parents wanted Haley to get out of her shell. Lately she had been shy and quiet, something that had worried them. Talking with their friends they found out that their was twin camp, where Karen and Larry Sawyer sent their twins every year.

Lydia had never heard of the camp, but right now it was starting to sound good. Ever since Haley had broken up with her ex-boyfriend, Damien she had been distant and quiet.

"For those of you who are new, we don't do girls and boys here. We actually do it in groups of twins. I'll call your names and you have to come get your key, once you have your key you can go to your cottage and get ready for the day. The schedule is written on the board in each of your rooms. Okay, let's get this started."

She began to read names and handing keys off. There were only a few sets of twins left, amongst them Haley and Jake, all waiting to get their key and get this whole summer thing started.

"… Brooke and Nathan Scott, Lucas and Peyton sawyer, and Jake and Haley James, come get your keys and get settled."

All three sets walked up to her and grabbed their keys, "nice you to see you Scotts again" she said handing them their keys.

Haley confused as she was continued to walk, she just followed her brother to the little cottage that would be theirs.

"So, are you excited?" Peyton asked.

Peyton has been Haley's friend for a while now, but they're not as close as Haley and Lucas are. The only reason Haley began to talk to Peyton more and more every time she saw her was because Peyton had started dating her brother. That's right. Peyton and Jake. They had only been dating for about six months now, but you could tell that they loved each other.

Haley opened the door and walked in, the room was really small, and she didn't think that they would be getting such small cottages. But then again, the place was only to sleep. It looked just like a hotel room, like a rustic hotel room.

There were three bunk beds, and each one with a chest at the end, there were also chest in between them, making it a total of six chests. As far as she could see, the room only had one bathroom. There was also three doors, which she assumed were closets. She walked over to one of the beds and sat on it and waited for the rest to walk in.

She watched as they slowly made it in the room, first was Peyton and Jake. As always they were holding hands and he was caring both bags, hers and his, something that drove Haley crazy. She hated when Jake did what Peyton wanted, it made her just want to go and hit her. She then saw Lucas walking behind them with a girl. She was pretty, her dark hair was long and straight, and her eyes were hazel. The way Lucas looked at her and held her hand made Haley feel a little jealous. She was Lucas' best friend, he shouldn't be so friendly with other girls. Shaking her head she notice one more person behind. The boy was gorgeous, his blue eyes scanning every bit of the room, and his dark brown hair looked as if a fan had gone off in front of him.

"Do you know if we can separate this?" Jake asked. This was his first time in the camp, and he didn't know if there were rules again them separating the beds. He personally didn't like sleeping on bunks.

Nathan shook his head, "nah, we do it all the time" he said, helping Jake take the top bunk off.

Haley stood up and sat on one of the chest and watch as the guys worked on putting all the beds on the floor. Once that was done, there was a chest in between each bed. Two beds on the right side, two on the left, and two on the back of the room.

Haley walked over to the bed at the back and sat on it, she hoped that her brother would be sleeping next to her, but there was a change of plans.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly, her voice barely audible.

Jake looked at her, "I'm gonna sleep with Peyt, is that fine?"

Haley nodded, it's not her brother's fault she had been through all that crap during the school year.

"Oh, guys" Lucas said, realizing he hadn't introduced Brooke to them. Peyton knew her from all the years of camp, but Jake and Haley still hadn't met her. "This, is Brooke" he said pointing to the brunette.

Brooke smiled big, "Hi, it's nice to meet you guys. Lucas and Peyton have told me so much about you."

Haley smiled and waved. Jake on the other hand went up to her and shook her hand, "Jake James, nice to meet you."

"Wait" Nathan said in realization, he walked over to Lucas and Brooke and looked at Haley and Jake, "that's _the _Haley James?"

Lucas nodded, "the one and only."

"Wow"

"Is there a problem with _this _Haley James?" Jake asked, protective brother mode on.

"Wow, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt her."

"Don't even talk to her" Jake said angry. His sister had been through enough for him to be messing with her. If it was up to him he wouldn't let any guy near her, but Haley had to have a life as well. He just wish she could find someone to make her as happy as Peyton made him.

"Okay" Nathan said sarcastically, then he walked over to the only empty bed. Which so happened to be the one next to Haley.

O

Oo

O

They had already been settled in. Jake and Peyton were sitting on one of the beds, well the bed they managed to make by putting two of them together talking about their life together.

Nathan looked at them and scoffed, they looked so serious, like a married couple. He would have watched what his sister was doing, but she had gone out with Lucas once they were done unpacking. So , the only people left were himself, Haley, Jake, and Peyton.

"Let's go" Peyton said.

"Where?" Jake asked, "you know I can't leave her alone" he whispered to his girlfriend.

"Come on" Peyton pouted, "plus, Nate's here, he can watch her."

Nathan turned to look at the girl who was sleeping on the bed next to her. She looked so peaceful, like it was the only time she could let go of everything in her life. He then turned to Peyton, "just go."

"If you touch her, I'll kill you" Jake said pointing at him.

Peyton grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him out of the little cottage. She liked Haley, she really did, but she was getting tired of her. Because of Haley she didn't get to spend time with Jake, he was always worried about her, and he constantly wanted to know what she was doing, and who she was it. It was really annoying.

The door kit the rim to close and Haley jumped of the bed, her breathing going all over the place, and her eyes wide as they could go. Nathan looked at her and felt bad for the girl, the smallest sound sent her shooting in fear. He walked to her bed and sat right across from her, he didn't really know what to do, he had never experienced this sort of thing.

He leaned forward and hugged her, a light and soft hug. He could tell she was scared, and he didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was. He could feel her body shaking and her breathing loudly. He shushed her and tighten his grip just a little. "It's okay, it was just the door" he said.

Just than she let her tears escaped her eyes. For some kind of odd reason she felt safe with him. It had been a long time since she actually felt safe around a guy, but he did that. The way he talked to her, and he rubbed his hand up and down her back was actually calming her.

He tighten his grip just a little more and he could fell her tears soaking his shirt, and her sobs against his chest. He wanted to make her pain go away so bad, but he couldn't. He didn't know what caused the pain, and he didn't know anything about her.

"Let me go" she said softly, it sounded more like a beg.

chest as hard as she could.

"Hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you" he said trying to joke.

Haley tried to push him away, but he was too heavy for her. "let me go!" she yelled, and began to hit his chest.

Nathan let her do just that, and when he saw her getting tired he got a hold of her wrists, making sure not to hold her to tight.

She looked at him, her tears slowing down. Feeling his hands on her wrist made her feel nothing, the way he held her was so gentle that she didn't think he would do anything. She could see him looking at her, "I'm sorry" she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Hey" he let go of her wrists, "you have nothing to be sorry about."

"Here" he said taking off his shirt, letting her see just how good he looked without it. "It's all wet anyways."

Haley let out a small laugh and began to wipe her tears with his shirt, "thanks" she said, his shirt still in her hands.

"Wanna talk about it?" He was hoping she would say yes, he wanted to know exactly what caused the pretty girl sitting in front of him to cry and get out of control in front of him a few minutes ago.

She shook her head, "not really."

He nodded, "if you ever need a friend, I'm here."

She smiled and got up and walked to the bathroom, she wanted to wash up. She didn't want the rest to know about her little episode, specially not Jake. Before walking in the bathroom she turned to face him, "Thanks, I'm Haley by the way." She said realizing she never introduced herself.

"Nathan" he said nodding and smiling. Then he watched her walk in the bathroom.

He laid back down and looked at the ceiling. He had just met the girl, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted to know what caused her so much pain an fear, and why was it that she didn't push him away so quickly. He also wanted to know why Jake was so protective of her. Maybe he would just have to wait and be patient, one day she would tell him.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Okay guys, so here is a new story, this one will take over my Monday story after Learning to Live is done, which will be this Monday. Tell me what you think, if there is no good response to it, then I guess I can just stick to my other four. This is just an idea that has been floating in my head for a while, and I wanted to get it down.

Tell me what you think ;)


	2. Chapter Two

**for now this is a monday story, but it will soon change to be a tuesday one. I will tell you the chapter before it changes to tuesday. thanks so much to all fo you and enjoy the chapter.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

O

OO

O

The day was finally over. Haley had managed to calmed down after that she took a shower and went straight to bed. She didn't tell Jake about her little _episode_, he would have flipped and made her talk about it, and that was the last thing she wanted. Nathan had been kind enough to not tell Jake, ands she was thankful for that.

The morning came around and everyone was eating breakfast in the big cafeteria. Haley walked in with her brother, and his girlfriend and walked straight towards the table were the rest of their cabin mates were at.

"Hey!" Nathan said, when he felt her sitting next to him.

Haley just smiled and gave him a nod, she then turned to her.

"I'll be back" Jake said to his girlfriend.

Nathan turned to Haley slowly and began to talk. He didn't really want to freak her out, especially since what had happened the previous day. He just wanted to be her friend, she looked so fragile. "So how are you this morning?"

Haley turned to him and gave him a soft genuine smile, "better."

Peyton sat right next to her and listen to their little interaction, she wonder what Haley meant by better, and how was it that Nathan took her answer so calmly, like he knew that there was something wrong with her.

"I'm glad" he said, smiling at her. "You know, I'm still here if you want to talk about it."

She nodded, "thanks."

O

Oo

O

After breakfast they had all been sent to their cabins to get ready for the day's activity, tenis. Part of the camp, was to have twins join different activities, and to have them share time with other without their twin.

"Alright campers" Gina, the counselor yelled. "Today we'll be doing tennis, I have pared you with someone that is not your twin, and this person may or may not be in your cabin. Okay…" She said plenty of names, but none of them had yet been selected. Then she finally called Jake, "Jake James, and Lindsey Strauss. Lucas Sawyer, and Brooke Scott. Peyton Sawyer and Alex Dupre. Carrie Strauss, and Jason Francis. And last but not least, Haley James, and Nathan Scott." She looked up from her clipboard and looked at all the teens "okay, let's get going. Also, this person will be your partner throughout the whole camp, so make sure you get along."

Everyone went to meet up with their partners, and most of them hoped that their partner wouldn't make camp a living hell for them. Nathan on the other hand was kind of glad that he got paired up with Haley. He would never tell anyone, but he actually though she was cute when he met her. He still didn't know why Jake was so protective of her, or why she had that reaction when the door was slammed the previous night, but he wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about her, and this was just another way for him to find out more.

"Hey partner" he said walking up to her.

Haley smiled, she was about to say something when Jake interrupted her.

"You touch my sister, I kill you…" he began to threaten Nathan, but Haley went over to him to cool him down, she knew what he would do if he got out of control.

"Jake, I'll be fine."

"Okay" Jake said, and kissed the top of her head. "If he does anything, you tell me. Okay?"

Haley nodded to her brother and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jake turned to his partner and left with her, along with the rest of them. Everyone had been assigned a court, and they were getting ready to.

Nathan walked closer to her, "you ready for this?"

Haley looked up at him, "not really, I'm not much of a sports person."

Nathan looked at her shocked, he had never heard her say more then two or three words at the time. This time she actually formed a sentence, he couldn't believe that she had actually said more words.

"What?" she asked when she saw his look, she touched her face "is there something on my face?"

Nathan shook his head, "no, your face is great."

She blushed just a bit and turned to look forward. Haley didn't know what to feel. She knew he was cute, and she actually found him attractive but she couldn't tell him. She also didn't know how to react. She didn't know if she could trust him, or if she should actually let him in, last time she did that it didn't really turn out all that well.

O

Oo

O

The tennis matched had gone great, sure Haley didn't know much about it, but Nathan was there to help her. After the match they had gone to get some lunch, and back to finish their matches before dinner. The whole day was devoted to Tennis, that's how it would be the whole summer. One sport per day, they started with the partners ones and they would finish with team ones, in hopes that the teens would choose their own teams.

They were now back on the court and Haley was ready to go. She didn't know why, but Nathan made her feel comfortable about being there. In a weird way, he made her feel more comfortable than her own brother. Maybe it was that Jake was always trying to protect her, and he never really let her do much.

She grabbed her racket and a ball and serve it to him. He was actually impressed at how hard she hit the ball. For someone who wasn't very good a sports, she was doing just fine when it came to hitting the ball.

They hit balls back and forth for a couple of hours. Nathan knew that if they were keeping score she would lose, since she managed to throw the ball out all the time from how hard she hit it. But he didn't care. He understood that there was something in her that made her want to hit so hard, a pain and frustration that was just waiting to come out. He just let her hit ball after ball as he hit them back slowly to let her have enough time to hit it back.

Once a bell rang announcing that it was time for dinner he walked over to her and took the racket, he walked with her towards the door of the fenced court and place both rackets in the closet. They then began to walk towards the cafeteria to get their dinner, both hoping that it was something good.

"So, what made you hit the balls so hard?" he asked, as they walked together.

Haley shrugged a little embarrassed, it's not like you can just go ahead and tell a guy that you just pictured your ex's head and hit it as hard as you could. "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to let it all out in a safe way."

"Let what out?" He hoped that she would at least tell him something, but he knew that she probably wouldn't.

Haley looked up at him and smiled, even though her smiled was forced she tried to make it look genuine, "Nathan" she said, stopping. She looked up at him and hugged herself, "When I'm ready, I'll tell you. Just not now, okay?"

Nathan nodded and began to walk again, he understood. She probably had lots of problems, and at the moment she didn't trust him enough to just tell him all of it. Maybe with time, she would be able to trust him. That was something he really hoped for.

They walked to the cafeteria and towards their friends. They were all there, Jake, Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, even Lindsey was sitting with them. Nathan and Haley walked to them and sat, Haley next to Peyton, who was next Jake, and Nathan sat next to Haley and across form his sister.

"I'll go get my food" Nathan said standing up again, then he turned to Haley, "do you want me to bring you some?"

Haley looked up at him and smiled, she nodded "yeah, thanks."

Nathan gave her a nod and began to walk towards the serving area.

"So, what's the deal with you and my brother?" Brooke asked from across the table.

Haley looked up at her with a shocking expression, "Excuse me."

"Brooke" Lucas said, he like Jake was also very protective of Haley; he had been there when everything had happened to her with her ex.

She turned to him, "what? I just want to know."

"Nothing" Haley said softly. It's like she crawled right back into her shell. When she was with Nathan she would just come out and be as close to herself as she could, but when other people were involve she went right back to her shell.

"Well" Brooke said, "I think he likes you, trust me when I say he's not nice to every girl he meets." With that she smiled at Haley and turned to her friend, or boyfriend, or whatever it was that they were.

Haley just smiled, when she felt a someone next to her she turned to see Nathan sitting and setting to trays down. She smiled at him, and murmured a soft thank you before she began to eat. She took a small bite of her turnkey sandwich, and turned to him and smile. She didn't know where all the smiles were coming from, it had actually been a while since she had actually smiled.

"Did you like it?" he asked, and received a nod from her. He put his own sandwich down, "so, why are you so shy all of the sudden?"

She shrugged, she didn't really want to answer that. She put her sandwich down, "I wanted to thank you for last night." She said it as soft as possible; she didn't want anyone to over hear.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I would just like to know what made you act like that."

"Nathan-"

"I know" he said understanding, "you'll tell me when you're ready."

She nodded and smiled, "thanks. And thanks for not telling anyone, I don't really want Jake to find out about it."

He nodded and picked up his sandwich once more, he took a bite and waived in front of him as Haley did the same.

Peyton had heard all of it, form her thank yous, to the not telling Jake part. She really couldn't believe Haley was hiding this form him, he was her brother, and all he wanted was to protect her. She didn't know how Haley could just sit there and act like nothing was wrong, when she was clearly hiding something form her own brother.

Across the table Brooke had been paying close attention to her brother's body language. She couldn't hear anything they were saying, but by their body language he could tell that they were talking about a sore subject. She smiled at the sight of her brother actually smile, and happy with a girl. She had seen him with plenty of girls, but most of the time he was just sleeping around with them. This time, well it was different. She could see that he actually cared about her, and that he was just trying to be the nice guy.

O

Oo

O

A/N- WOW you guys, the story did awesome, I didn't expect to do so good. I actually thought that it would get five reviews MAX, but it tripled it. I am so glad you guys liked the story and I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it's not the best and I promise that the ones to come will be better, but I wanted to get something out to thank you all for your great reviews.

Okay, I want to know what you guys think so don't forget to drop me a review. Also tell me what you think Peyton should do with the information she's having, and don't worry, Brooke will become more involved in the story. Thanks again.

**Thanks to: TeamPapaya, noblemadness, nkhh923, Naleyalwaysand4ever, luvdiz, GottaluvNaley, Fondle-Me-Elmo, crazy4jacksonrathbone, aysha02, and cullen addict 2009 for adding this story to your alerts, I hope you're not disappointed. **

**Also a thanks to: wolfgiiiirl1234, TeamPapaya, Naleyalwaysand4ever, and mgourdyy, for adding it to your favorites.**

**And last but not least, thanks to: KTxx, JustLikeBrookeDavis, wolfgiiiirl1234, tnaps4, Leah, AshleyM15, naleyfreak, dianehermans, TeamPapaya, Haley Elizabeth James, danneell14, luvdiz, crazy4jacksonrathbone, aysha02, and Naleyalwaysand4ever, for yoru reviews, thank you all so much. Now all those of you who logged in I actually sent you a PM, but to those who don't have an account, or didn't log in, here is your response.**

**_Leah- thanks for your review, and you will find out Haley's back story, I'm thinking that will come out on chapter 4, but maybe I'll make it three._**

**_Naleyfreak- thanks for your review, and I really hope you liked this chapter. _**

**_Haley Elizabeth James- thanks so much, I would have sent you a PM but I didn't feel like looking for your account. I KNOW LAZY, right. _**

**_Daneell14- thanks so much, and ihope you liked this chapter. =D_**

**_Mazzy-all of your questions will be answered. I would jsut go ahead and tell you, but not everyone likes spoilers, if you get a private account i would be more than happy to send you a PM with all the answers._**

=D


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

o

oo

o

The days went by, and Haley and Nathan became closer and closer. Maybe not to the point of being a couple, but they were close friends, and she was slowly trusting, and relaying on him more.

Outside it was really dark, and all the campers sat around a big fire set in the middle. It was story night, the night when all the twins share a story about them and their twin. It could be anything from happy to sad, or even mean, just anything that they had shared together.

A couple of stories had been shared, but not very exciting or interesting. That was until it was the Scott's turn.

"Scott" Gina yelled.

That's when Brooke stood up and began to tell her story, but not before making her brother stand as well. She looked around and clapped her hands together to get their attention. "So" she said with a grin. "About a year ago Nathan and I stole a school bus, well… we borrowed it-"

"Because we returned it after we used it" Nathan added, gaining a laugh from all the girls around.

"Anyways, we got in huge trouble, but our dad got us out of the mess."

"That's it?" Lucas asked, a little shocked that their story was so boring.

"Not quiet, Boyfriend" she said, then turned back to the rest of the campers. "You see, we were arrested." Everyone around gasped, and Brooke nodded. "I got stuck with prostitutes, while Nate here" she pointed to her brother, "got to spend the night with a drunk guy, who vomited all over him."

They received a couple of laughs and some ewws, then Brooke sat down proud of her story and smiled at her brother hitting his arm.

The next set of twins went next and they all listened to their story. It was getting Late, and Haley really wasn't up to listen to anymore stories, or to tell her own. She turned to her brother, who was next to her with his girlfriend on the other side. "I'm gonna go" she whispered, then she wrapped the blanket around her as she stood up.

Jake pulled her down and said something about her being careful and texting him when she got back to the cabin. She nodded and walked around the crowd of people and tired to find the way out.

Nathan noticed her walking away and decided to go check what was wrong. He wanted to be there for her and help her. During the past days he had become close to her, and he wanted her to trust him with her secret, to tell him why it was she jumped every time she heard a door slam, or someone came at her from behind. So many things he wanted to know about the first girl who had seen him for who he was, and not just as a guy to have a good time then leave behind.

O

Oo

O

Haley was slowly making he way towards her little cabin, she could still hear a few of the campers talking, and if she turned around she could still see the flames of the fire. The cabin wasn't all that far, but it was far enough for her no to be able to see the flames after a few more minutes of walking.

The trees around moved with the wind, and she flinched at every little movement that came from them. Haley would always think that there was someone following her when she walked alone, and this was no different. She looked around with fear and picked up her pace. She could see the little cabin getting bigger as she got closer, and she just prayed to got that there really wasn't anyone there.

Just as she was about to reach the cabin she heard foot step. She slowly stopped and turned around with her eyes closed, she just wanted all of this to be dream or her mind playing tricks on her. She didn't want anyone to be behind her. Once she was facing that way she slowly opened her eyes and let out a loud scream. The person walked closer to her an pulled her to a hug. Feeling that she began to push him away, she knew it was a guy because he was pretty fit, and there was no way a girl could have those abs.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

But he didn't he just pulled her closer and rubbed her back hoping that she would calm down, "hey it's jut me" he said, still rubbing her back. He felt her loosen up a bit and he was grateful for that, he hated to see the girl in pain, and not knowing what caused the pain he hated even more.

Haley recognized the voice, she knew it all too well, it was voice she had grown to love over the passed weeks. She stopped trying to push him away and just hugged him and let the tears go. Then she felt him walking her towards the cabin, she wasn't sure since her back was facing the cabin and her face was buried on his chest.

The next thing she knew she was sitting on his lap on her bed. The position felt right, it actually felt really good. She took a deep breath and finally raised her head. Slowly smiling at him she mouthed a thank you and kissed his cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Haley just nodded, she really didn't know what to say.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked. He had promised her not to push her to tell him, but everyday there was little things that he noticed. Like the way she jumped every time a door was closed. Or when a guy was yelling she would cover he ears and close her eyes tightly, or how when every time a boy tried to touch her she would flinch. There were only three guys she would let touch her.

"Nathan…" she let out, you could barely hear it, and you could tell that she had been crying by her voice.

He tucked her hair behind her ear, "I know I said I wouldn't ask again, and I know I promised you that I would wait for you to be ready to tell me" he said, never taking his eyes of hers. "But I have to know what happened. Haley, I know this is hard to believe, but I really care about you. I know it's only been two weeks, and no one really falls for someone in that time, but I did. And I need to know what happened. I need to know that no one hurt you."

Haley just looked at him unable to say anything. He had just said he was falling for her, and she couldn't say she felt the same ways. She couldn't say that she liked him, she couldn't do anything about it. Jake would kill her if she got involved in a relationship.

Jake was always watching her, actually the only time he wasn't on her case was when she was doing her activities with Nathan, but she knew that he had someone watching them. He even had Peyton watching her when she went to the bathroom.

"Please" he begged.

"I can't" she said, letting fresh new tears fall from her eyes.

Nathan shook his head in disbelief as he stared at the wood floors of the little room they had, then he lifted his head and watched her. He couldn't wrap this whole thing around his head. How was it that she couldn't tell him, why? And why did she not say anything when he told her that he had been falling for her. He shook his head once more and felt her hands on his face.

She looked at him in the eyes, and just that brought a smile to her face. Just looking into his blue eyes melted her. That was it, the hopeless look he gave her made her do what she had been wanting to do since that first time he had helped her, and had grown more every time he helped her. She slowly leaned close to him and collapsed her lips with his. At the touch of his lips she immediately moaned. She had been waiting for that kiss since he helped her. The one thing she never thought possible was now happening.

Nathan didn't feel any different. Sure he had been the stupid jock in the beginning. But after seen her so broken he felt bad for her, he wanted to know what made the girl that way, and why she was so closed all the time. But now she was letting him in, not completely, but a kiss always meant something. The feel of her lips tingle through his body, and he hope that she felt the same way.

They had both been getting lost on their kiss, which wasn't a long one, but when you wait for it, it sure feels good. They immediately pulled away when they heard the door slam. But the way it had been slammed they could tell that the person was pissed, or at least mad. They pulled away and turned to see who it was and Haley gasped.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I… We… Please don't tell Jake" she begged.

"What makes you think I wont" the blond said, crossing her arms. She looked at her and stared at them when she saw Haley on his lap.

That's when Haley reacted and jumped of, she slowly walked to her brother's girlfriend and begged once more. "Peyton, please. You know how he is, he's going to get so mad."

"What are you doing?" the blond demanded once more. "Haley, you're still not over the whole Damian thing and you start making out with other guys. You're such a slut, no wonder Damian treated you like that!" Peyton yelled.

That was it. Sure he didn't know what had happened with this Damian guy, but Peyton had crossed the line. He didn't know how Jake was still dating her after the way she had just treated Haley. Jake always said how his sister was the most important thing to him, and how he would never let anyone hurt her again. There it was, again, what did that mean. What had happened to her with the Damien guy that no one wanted to tell him.

Shaking his head to remove all the thoughts he walked towards the blond. He stood between both girls and began to speak, hatred coming out with each one of them. "Don't talk to her like that. You have no right. She's a good girl, and it was just a kiss."

"Move!" Peyton yelled.

"No!" he yelled back, he didn't care that she was a girl, right now all he cared about was the girl hiding behind him. Plus Peyton was acting like a complete bitch.

"Fine" she scolded, "but don't expect me not to tell Jake, he'll know all about your little secret friendship." With that she left the cabin slamming the door once more.

That's when he turned around to see that she was once more crying. He pulled her to a hug and once more walked her to the bed. But this time he sat her on hers and he sat on his right across from hers. He took her hands and notice her lifting her head to face him. The tears were slowly running down her face, and she bit her lip every once in a while.

"I can't do this anymore" he said, then he notice her eyes widen. "You have to tell me what happened with this Damian guy, I need to know, Haley."

She nodded and pulled one of her hands away from him and wiped her face with the back of it. "Damian was my ex" she said softly. "I loved him. Or at least I thought I did." She looked at the floor for a second then looked at him, "I was blind, so I never thought anything about it. Anyways, one time after a game we went to a party. I'm not a party girl and I told him I didn't want to go. My Parents weren't home" Tears started to fall down her face again, and he hated himself for making her cry.

_Flashback-_

_Haley was walking to her room, Damian following close behind. They both entered and she went to sit on her desk to start typing a paper. It was a school night, and she had a paper due the next day._

_Damian saw it as an excuse. He hated when she was difficult, when she didn't do what he wanted. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm._

_Haley winced in pain, "Damian, you're hurting me" she said, as he dragged her and pushed her to the bed. _

_Haley sat up and looked at him, she could see the fury in his eyes and it all scared her a bit. _

_"Get dressed" he demanded._

_"I don't want to go" she said, rubbing her arm._

_"I said get dressed!" he yelled, but this time he slapped her across the face. _

_Haley touched her check and stared at him in fear. He had never really hit her before. Sure he yelled at her, sometime he pusher her and a few times grabbed her a little hard, but he had never hit her before. _

_"Damian, I don't want to go, can't we just stay here?" she asked, you could hear the fear in her voice._

_"I said NO!" he yelled, "now get dressed."_

_Haley shook her head and stood up, she began to make her way towards the door and that's when she felt him. She felt her hair being pulled out of the scalp and winced in pain letting a few tears fall._

_He pulled her back to him, once she was next to him he pushed her to the bed. Then he walked towards the door and locked it. He knew her parents weren't home, and he knew that Jake would be home late since he was probably at the party, the party he should be at right now._

_Haley was frozen, she didn't know what to do, and even if she did her body didn't move. She let a few more tears run down her face when she saw him lock the door, then saw him walking back to her. She shut her eyes hoping that it was all a nightmare, but it wasn't. When she opened them she saw that he no longer had a shirt on and was climbing on top of her. _

_"Damian, please" she begged, "please don't do this."_

_"But you love me" he said as he rested his wait on his forearm and pushed her hair out of her face._

_"Please" she begged, feeling his lips on her neck. Even though she loved him, or at least thought she did, she felt so dirty when his lips were on her._

_"Shut up!" he yelled._

_By then she was scared, the fear took over her and she just let him proceed. Still she felt dirty, and used. _

_Damian pulled away and looked at her, "why are you crying?" he asked sweetly. "don't you love me?"_

_Haley nodded, and let a few more tears fall._

_"Then smile, this is it Haley. The moment we have been waiting for, don't you want this to happen."_

_She just laid there, she didn't want this to happen. She wanted to shake her head but then he would probably just hit her again, and if she nodded he would just proceed with it._

_"I asked you a question."_

_She said nothing once more, then she heard something and let out a sigh of relief but you could still see fear. "Jake's home" she whispered._

_"Haley!" she heard her brother's voice, and she had never been so grateful to hear him in her life. _

_"Don't" Damian said._

_"Haley, are you home?" Jake yelled again. "You're car is here."_

_That's when she heard him knocking on her door, she felt Damian cover her mouth and she tried to yell for help. That's when she felt something inside her taking over, she tried to open her mouth, but when she closed it she grabbed his hand with her teeth and she saw him pull the hand away, that's when she yelled for Jake to help her but felt Damian's hand slap her once more. This time it was a lot harder as she felt lightheaded and slowly saw everything fade away._

_Flashback over-_

"That was the last thing I remembered, the next thing I know I was in the hospital with tons of machines hooked up and Jake sitting right next to me."

He felt his blood boiling. There was nothing he wanted more than to kill Damian right now. How could he have been so cruel. He didn't understand. He brought his hand to a fist and hit the chest that was in between their beds. He saw her jump and could see the fear in her eyes. He apologized and went to sit next to her on her bed.

"I'm sorry" he said once more. "I just…. Ugh! I don't know why he would hurt you." He turned to face her and shook his head, "that's why you don't like guys touching you" he concluded, "that's why little sounds scare you."

She slowly nodded.

He scooted closer to her and pulled her to a hug once more. "I promise not to hurt you" he said.

"I know, thank you" she said.

Nathan just sat there with her and rubbed her back. He loved how it felt to sooth her, to help her calm down, and he loved that she let him be there for her.

Pretty soon he notice that she was sleeping, so he slowly lifted her and laid her on the bed and began to put the covers on her. Once that was done he walked into the bathroom to get ready to go to bed himself. He knew that the rest of the people in the cabin wouldn't be back until later. Their little story telling night usually went till one or even two in the morning.

He was ready to go to bed. Brushed teeth, changed and all. As he turned towards the door to go back to the room he saw her standing on the door. He jumped back just a bit as she startled him. Then he saw a small smile on her face, smile that made him happy to see.

"What happened?" he asked worried that she might have had a nightmare or something. Then he noticed that she had changed, so she must have not been in a deep sleep when he left. "You changed" he pointed out.

Haley nodded, "I can't sleep with close" she said.

Nathan coed his eyebrow, and immediately dropped it when he saw that she was still scared, or at least it looked like fear in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, walking towards her.

Haley looked at him with pleading eyes and with hope, "I can't sleep."

"Well come on" he said, pulling her to the bed, making sure not to hold on to her too tight.

Haley sat on her bed and saw him get in his and smiled, her cheeks rosining of embarrassment. "Can I ask you a favor?"

Nathan sat up and nodded, he also noticed her blushing.

"Can you sleep with me?" She blushed once more.

He pushed the covers of him and walked towards her, "of course" she said opening her bed. "Plus, you're cute when you blush."

That only made her blush more as she went to lay next to him on the bed. The bed was a twin so she had to lay on her side since he was on his back, and he was so wide.

Nathan brought his hand around her and rubbed her back to help her sleep, that's when he felt her relax and he saw her slowly lifting her head to rest on his chest. He smiled when he felt her on him, and continued to rub her back.

"Thank you" she said.

Nathan didn't know what she was thankful for, but he still said your welcome. The next thing he knew she was asleep, and that was his cue to go to sleep as well. He knew he had to be up in a couple of hours to go to his bed. He didn't want to be laying down with her when Jake walked in with the rest of them, then again, they probably wouldn't even be able to tell.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Okay so I know this is like WAY late, and I am really sorry for that. I've been so busy that I didn't even have time to check my emails, with the kids' registrations and tons of things going on. I wanted to update on Saturday but I went out to celebrate my birthday and got home really late.

I really hope you guys liked this chapter, I know I liked that she finally told him about Damian. I also wanted to speed it up so that we get Naley together soon. Hahhaha. I was also wondering if you guys want Peyton to be the bad guy, and to disappear from Jake's life. If you like her I get it and I will keep her in the story.

Thanks to all the reviews, they were amazing, and I am really sorry I didn't respond any of them, but they all mean the world to me. Thank you so much to all of you, and I am really glad you are enjoy this story. =D

Don't forget to review this one. =D

Thanks.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

O

oOo

O

"Come on, it can't be that bad" he said as they walked through the trail.

They would be zip lining today, and Nathan was excited, you couldn't say the same for Haley. She wasn't afraid of heights, it was not knowing if the ropes were safe that scared her. She didn't mind falling off a rollercoaster, but when you fall of thousands of feet in the air into the woods, that freaked her out.

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Macho" she joked.

Nathan laughed and draped his arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "I promise, nothing will happen."

Haley smiled up at him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, then they continued to walk.

"Hey!" he yelled, "hands off my sister."

"Jake!" Haley yelled, "back off, we're just friends."

Peyton gave them knowing look, and Nathan pulled away from Haley. It had been two days, and she still hadn't told Jake, but she was getting a kick blackmailing them. Nathan told Haley that they should tell Jake, but she said that she would tell him when she was ready. He agreed, but at the moment he wanted nothing more than to tell him.

"Jake, man. Chill, she's my partner, and we're just having a good time" Nathan said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, Lucas told me how you liked to have a good time" Jake shot.

"You know what?" Nathan said walking over to him.

"Nate" Haley said trying to pull him back, but he slipped right from her grasp.

Jake looked at his sister, "so know you call him Nate."

They were still in the middle of the trail. Mostly everyone had already gone passed him, but every now and then they would see two or four people walk by.

"Yes, it is" Nathan shot back, "and you know, I am sick and tired of everyone of you bringing up my past. I am not that guy anymore, and I really care about your sister."

"Yeah, like to take her to bed, right?" Jake said, "I know your type."

"And how is that?" Nathan asked, "are you one of them?" he looked at Peyton, "and you should tell your girlfriend to watch her mouth when she talks to Haley."

"Nathan" Haley yelled, trying to warn him to stop. She didn't want Jake to find out about Peyton, because if he did, then Peyton would tell him about the kiss.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

That's when Haley walked over to them, "nothing, he doesn't know what he's talking about" she said standing between them.

"Just let him tell, Haley" Peyton said, with a sinister tone.

Haley glared at her, "do you really want to lose your boyfriend?"

"What the hell is going on?" Lucas asked. He and Brooke were the last people on the trail, because Brooke got tired every ten minutes.

Everyone turned to look at them, and Brooke waved at the girls.

"Lucas, just stay out of this" Jake said, "now tell me what she said." He glared at Nathan.

Nathan looked at Haley, getting a nod from her he continued. "Why don't we let Peyton tell him?" Nathan said, bitterly. He couldn't stand the girl at the moment, and he hated that she had called Haley a slut.

"About what?" Peyton said, looking at them, then turning to Jake. "About the kiss you two shared?"

"What?" That was enough, Jake took a step closer to him and punched him right on the face.

Nathan stood there holding his lip and glaring at him, he couldn't believe he had punched him. But than again, he did know how over protective he was. Then he saw him pull Haley to his side.

"Stop" Haley yelled. "I kissed him" she told her brother, "he didn't kiss me, I kissed him. So, if there is anyone you should be hitting it's me."

"What?" he asked confused. Jake couldn't believe that his sister was kissing the player of the camp.

"I did it, it's my fault" she said, a few tears falling from her eyes, "and you need to stop threatening every guy I talk to. Nathan's a nice guy, and he wouldn't hurt me."

"Haley, I-"

"Just leave me alone!" she yelled at her brother, then ran down the trail towards the cabin. She no longer felt like having fun, she didn't feel like looking at her brother, or being around Peyton.

"I'll go check on her" Brooke said, and she took of running after the girl. She hadn't really become friends with her, but the few times she talked to Haley she actually liked her. She just hated that she was making her run now.

"I can't believe you" Lucas said, "he did nothing but be nice to her, and you punched him." He grabbed Nathan and began to walk, leaving Peyton and Jake alone.

Jake and Peyton had switched their original partners for the day, Alex and Lindsey would be doing the zip lining together, so that Jake could be with his girlfriend.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, once he notice that everyone was gone. "You knew, and you never said anything."

"Jake-"

"No, I can't. Not right now." With that he began to walk. He didn't care what she had to say, he just wanted to forget that the last few minutes ever happened.

O

Oo

O

"I can't believe he hit you"

Lucas and Nathan were walking up the trail, Nathan still holding his lip. He also couldn't believe that Jake had punched him, if it wasn't because he was Haley's brother he would have ripped the guy's head off.

"I know, he has quite a punch, let me tell you."

Lucas laughed a little, "so, did she really kiss you?"

A small smile appeared on Nathan's face, then he winced at the pain from the punch. He nodded and turned to his friend, "yeah, dude. It was great."

"You better be careful, Jake will kill you if you hurt her, and I will be right there to help him."

"I know. And you can't trust me. I won't."

Both guys continued to walk to the top of the mountain to have their little adventure, although neither one of them would be having so much fun without the girls they liked.

O

Oo

O

She stopped to regain her breath. She knew she was out of shape, but this was ridiculous. She couldn't even breath, she tried her best to regain it to keep running, but the best she could do was walk. She kept walking slowly until she heard sobs coming from the trees, she crossed her fingers and hoped that it was Haley and not some creep who would do something to her, and with that she began walking towards the sound.

Glad to see that it was indeed the person she was looking for she continued to walk. She couldn't believe the view from there, if you went off the trail passed a few trees you would come almost to the end of the mountain, but right at the edge was a small stream. She walked over to the girl sitting on a big rock to the side and sat right next to her, pulling her to a side hug so that Haley knew that she was there to help her.

"Hey, it's okay."

Haley lifted her head and wiped her tears, "I can't do this anymore."

"What?" Brooke asked confused. She didn't know why Haley was crying, and she didn't know what she couldn't take anymore.

"Jake" Haley said, "he's driving me insane. I can't talk to anyone if he doesn't approve. Nathan's a nice guy, and he can't see passed his past mistakes" she said, letting a small tear fall.

"Do you like him?" Brooke asked, she knew the answer, but she wanted to hear her say it.

Haley looked at her, and shook her head. "As a friend" she said.

"Haley, you can trust me. I won't tell him."

Haley looked at her, and something in Brooke's eyes told her that she could trust her. She didn't really know Brooke, but Lucas always spoke nicely of her. Without giving it a second thought she nodded, she didn't know why but she had to tell her. Before the whole Damian thing she would've told Peyton, but ever since Jake was more protective of her Peyton seemed to be jealous of her. Now she had no one to tell, and Brooke was there and willing to listen, so she let her tongue lose.

"I knew it" Brooke said, knowingly. She knew there was something between them since the first breakfast, she didn't know what, or why, but there was something there.

Haley looked at her and smiled, "he's a nice guy, Brooke."

"And you like him."

Haley nodded, then shook her head. "But he only sees me as a friend, there will never be anything between us. Plus Jake would kill him if he found out that there was something going on."

"Why?" she asked confused, she didn't understand why Jake was that way with Haley.

"He's my brother, he cares."

"Nathan's _my_ brother, and you don't see him punching every guy I kiss. Although that would mean he would have to punch pretty much every guy I ever met, but that's not the point" she said shaking her head.

"I'm glad you're his sister" Haley said, thanking the lord that she wouldn't have to compete with the beautiful Brooke Scott.

Brooke chuckled, "he likes you too" she commented.

Haley's face shot up at her with a smile, "you think so?"

Brooke nodded, "I know so, and I so want you guys to become a couple. Oh. My. God, you could be Naley, and ooh, if you get married we would be sisters. This is so cool" she said, not being able to contain herself.

Haley shook her head. She didn't know Brooke all that well, but she wanted to. Brooke seemed like the popular stuck up girl, but in reality she was a nice sweet girl, who most people misunderstood. She was glad it was her who came and talked to her, and that they were becoming friend.

"Come on, let's go back. I'm sure Nathan would want to see you, he looked really worried when you ran."

Haley looked at her and nodded, "let's go" she said walking with her new friend.

Both girls liked each others company, and they really liked their little conversation. Brooke had never really had a _girl friend_ before, and it felt great to have one. Peyton was her friend, but she never really understood the girl.

O

Oo

O

As dinner came around they were all sitting at the table they had been using since they met. All with the exception of Jake and Peyton. Haley felt a little tug on her heart when she notice that her brother wouldn't be showing up. She hated to know that she was the reason, and it made her even more mad to know that Jake was with Peyton. She couldn't believe that Peyton had told him about the kiss.

Everyone on the table notice that Haley was distant. She kept staring at the clock on the wall, and her fork only played around with the food, none of it ever really made to her mouth. They just wished there was something they could say, or do. Lucas knew Haley pretty well, but he knew that at the moment she needed her space. Brooke had just met her, well two weeks ago, but she had grown to really like the girl. She didn't know the back story to Haley, but she knew that she was an amazing girl, and a girl she would love to have as a good friend. Nathan on the other hand was going nuts, he couldn't take the silence anymore. He wanted to just march up to Peyton and give her a piece of his mind, but for Haley's sake he didn't.

He turned to look at her and notice that her food was still untouched. "Hales, you got to eat."

She shook her head, as of landing back to Earth and turned to face him. "I'm not very hungry" she said, softly.

"Come with me" he order, standing up and holding his hand out for her to take.

Haley looked up at him confused. Where did he want to go?

"Just trust me" he told her, trying to calm her nerves. He could tell that the way he had order her before had scared her a little, and he wanted to be anything but harsh and mean to her.

Haley looked over at her friend and Lucas nodded for her to go. He knew Nathan wouldn't do anything to hurt her, he could see it in his eyes. Lucas had known Nathan for years now, he and Brooke would always come to camp, as did himself and Peyton. They met when they were kids, and he knew Nathan had turned out into a player over the years, but he also knew that he wouldn't hurt her.

Haley sent Lucas a weak smile and took Nathan's hand, with that they both walked out; Haley hoping that he wasn't going to do anything crazy, and Nathan hoping that she would like where he was taking her.

O

Oo

O

Nathan took her through the trees and passed the trail. She couldn't help but to think that it all looked familiar to her, like she'd been there before. As he pushed a branch and showed just the spot where they were going she knew it, she knew where she was. It was the very same spot Brooke had found her crying. The spot she thought was so beautiful and thought she would never see again.

From there you could see lights from the city at the bottom, and you could she cars driving by. It was beautiful at night, even more so than in the morning. You could see the stars all so clearly and the moon shining so brightly.

Haley turned to him, their hands still interlocked. "How did you know?" she was confused, she didn't remember telling him, yet he knew where to take her.

"Know what?" he asked, just as confused.

"This place" she said, taking a step closer towards the big rock she had been sitting on earlier that day.

He walked over to he and sat on the rock, right next to he. Looking into her eyes he smiled, "remember that day when Lucas yelled at me, and called me a player?"

Haley nodded, she would never forget the day. They were both just playing tennis, as they had been instructed. One thing led to the other and they were hugging in the middle of the court. She remember the way it felt when his lips touched her forehead and she smiled. She had been getting closer to Nathan, and he was a nice guy. But When Lucas saw them hugging, and he saw the little kiss he walked over to them yelling at Nathan, saying that Haley wasn't one of his little flings, and that she had morals.

Nathan was taken back by the whole thing. He wasn't playing Haley, her really liked her, they had become friends. But Lucas knew his passed and he would constantly remind him of it. Lucas called him a player and Nathan was getting mad, he didn't want to hit his friends so he just left. He left without telling anyone where he left, and he never mentioned it again.

"Yeah" she said, "I always wondered where you went."

Nathan spread his hands, "Here" he said, "I came here. I always have, since I was little, it helps me think, and relax."

She smiled at him and leaned closer, resting her head on the crook of his neck. Looking out to the beauty that was in front of them she let out a sigh.

"You okay?" he asked, his arm was holding her tight towards him and his head rested on her head.

Haley nodded, "yeah. You?"

"I'm great" he said, "I'm sitting at my favorite rock, in my favorite place, with my favorite person."

Haley smiled at the sound of that. She had only known him for two weeks, but two weeks was enough for her to fall for him. She lifted her head and turned to face him, then she brought her hand up to his face and cupped his face, her thumb rubbing his lip. "I'm sorry about that."

"What?" He didn't know what she was talking about, she was a great girl who had nothing to be sorry about.

"Your lip" she said, "it's my fault. I should've told Jake, than he would have known that it was me who kissed you." She dropped her hand and looked down, "I'm sorry."

"Hey" he said, lifting her head with his fingers on her chin. Seen that she was looking back at him he continued, "if you remember I kissed you back. Plus, the way I see it, the punch was totally worth it."

Haley smiled weakly again, something she had been doing since her fight with Jake.

"You know" he said, getting her attention. "I would take a thousand punches for just one more kiss."

Haley blushed, the guy knew exactly what to say to make her turn pink. That's when she saw him leaning closer and closer. As much as her brain told her to pull away, her heart was telling her to go for it. When his lips touched hers, her brain and heart finally stopped battling. Haley let a little moan escape and she wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him closer. He did the same but with her waist. Even thought they were sitting, they felt like they were millimeters away from each other.

He finally pulled away and looked at her, he could see her eye still clothes as she licked her lips quickly. Finally her eyes opened and he smiled. She blushed once more, and he could help but to think how adorable that was.

"I think you just earned another one" she teased.

"So worth it" he said, before pulling her to his side once more.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Okay, so I know this is a REALLY short chapter. As you can see Haley and Brooke are becoming friends, and I always loved their friendship so I really wanted to get it in there.

I wanted to get it out there and ask a few questions for the next one, which should be up soon. I was thinking that since Peyton has become the bad guy in the story, maybe she shouldn't be with Jake. Sure there will be complications, but in the end it's up to you guys if you want Jake and Peyton together. I wanted to make this chapter longer to have Haley tell Jake, or maybe even Nathan tell him. But I don't know if you want Jake to stay with Peyton or to leave her.

Tell me what you think, and if I get enough review than I might update it on Monday. I've notice the number of reviews decreasing =[. Anyways hope you liked it. ;]

**Thanks to the reviewers-**

**_Ktxx_**_- thanks so much. Thanks for the birthday wishes too. Hahah I had tons of fun on it. As for the sequel to Learning to Live, I think I might get it going next month. I have lots of things going on right now, and I want to finish at least one more of the stories I have going. _

**_Mazzy-_**_ thanks for the review, and tell me your thoughts on who should tell Jake, and what he should do with Peyton. _

**_JustLIkeBrookeDavis-_**_ thanks so much. And I loved your ideas. I was thinking of using them this chapter, but I had a few bumps. Hahahaha =]_

**_Christina_**_- I also hate sad stories, but there is always good to every sad story, right? Anyways thanks for the review._

**_Danni1989_**_- thanks! =]_

**_Shaun_**_- thanks for your review, it really makes me want to update it faster. If I didn't have my other stories to worry about, I think I would have a chapter up every other day._

**_Aysha02_**_- thanks for the review. And don't forget to raise your voice and tell me what you want to happen. _

**_Danneell14_**_- thanks so much, and I hope you liked this one. ;]_

**_TeamPapaya-_**_ hahah don't we all. Thanks!_

**_Dianehermans-_**_ thanks!_

**_Smile Please 10-_**_ hahaha, it's up to the readers if you guys want her to stay or to go. Well she'll still be part of the story, but you get to choose if she gets to be with Jake or not._

**_Crazy4jacksonrathbone_**_- I think you already told me what you wanted on this review, hahaha. But I still wanted to know what the rest of the readers thought. =]_

**_Haley Elizabeth James_**_- I know, I really want them to become one, and I think it will be really soon, just wait for it. ;]_

_Thanks again-_


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

O

oOo

o

Scramble eggs, bacon, and pancakes was today's breakfast. Haley wasn't really enjoying it, not like that was news. It had been two days since the whole thing had gone down, and Jake still didn't talk to her. Even more so, he tried to avoid her as much a possible. She hadn't really seen him the past two days. He wasn't there at any of the meals, neither was Peyton. The only time she would actually see him was bed time, but he would talk to Peyton, and eventually go to sleep.

"Hey, just give him time" Lucas said, from across the table. He was sitting next to Brooke.

It was nice to know that she had Brooke. Haley really wasn't much of a girl friend kind of person, but Brooke made it easy to open up to. She still hadn't told her about Damian, but they mostly talked about Nathan and Lucas. Brooke always teased her about Nathan, and in a way tried to get Haley to go out with him.

Brooke had never seen her brother like this. He was crushed out on Haley, and she could see it from afar. She loved to know that there was a girl that could make him act mature and kind, something he wasn't before her. He was always the guy that played girls, after using them he would just let them go. But with Haley it was different, and anyone who knew Nathan could tell.

"I hope so" Haley said. She couldn't take it anyone. She loves her brother, and it really pains her to know that she was the reason who he was so mad.

"Come on" Nathan said, standing up.

"Where are we going?" she asked, a little confused. He just stood up in the middle of breakfast and ask her to go with him, yet he never said where.

"You'll see, let's go."

Haley gave him a weak smile and went with him, in the end she knew she would go with him.

Just as they walked out of the room, Peyton walked in, but she walked in all alone.

Brooke turned to Lucas, then back to follow Peyton with her eyes. She could see her talking to a few people and grabbing some food. By the looks of it she was grabbing for two people, which meant that she would be meeting with Jake. Brooke didn't really know Jake, but if he was anything like his sister, than he was a really good person. She just hated the way he was treating her at the moment. Haley didn't do anything bad, yet he acted like it was the end of the world.

"Hey!" Lucas said, when he saw his sister. With a simple waive of the hand he motion for her to come.

Oh, great, Peyton thought. She didn't feel like talking to them, she was afraid that Nathan and Haley had told them about their little encounter in the room.

"Hey" she said, giving him a fake smile.

"Where are you taking all that food?" he asked, eyeing the huge plate in front of her.

Peyton looked at her plate, then back to her brother. "We're having breakfast outside, Jake didn't feel like talking to Haley."

"You should tell Jake to talk to her, she's really hurt."

"Yeah" Brooke added, "the girl won't even eat."

"Well, she shouldn't have lied."

"You need to stop being a bitch, Peyton" Brooke said, maybe a little too loud. "She's hurting, and she need her brother, and all you're doing is pulling him away. This isn't nice, and you know that." With that Brooke pushed her tray in front of her and stood up, then left. She didn't want to be in there any longer.

Peyton's eyes went wide with what Brooke had said. The girls were practically best friends, even if they did only see each other during the summer. "What are you going to do about that?" she threw a nod towards the door, reffering to Brooke.

"What do you mean?"

"Lucas, she just yelled at me"

"You deserved it. I don't know what's gotten into you Pey, but you need to cut it out. I know you're not this total bitch, I just don't know why you're doing this."

"You know what?... Ugh, nothing. Just stay away, and keep you're stupid little girlfriend away from me." With that she turned around and left, regretting every word that came out of her mouth. She loved her brother, and didn't really want him to stay away, she also didn't think Brooke was stupid. It was all the stupid jealousy from Haley taking all the attention from Jake that was getting to her.

O

Oo

O

"What are we doing here?" she asked. She knew the place, he had actually brought her here two nights ago, and it had sort of became their spot, in a way.

He had found it when he was angry, and stress back when he was a kid. And she had found it when she had a fight with her brother. Now they were both connected by it, and both loved the way it felt to just let nature sink in.

"You need to eat" he said, pulling out a granola bar from his pocket. Nathan had noticed that she didn't touch her breakfast, and it wasn't news to him. She didn't do it the previous day with any of her meals, never touch lunch or dinner either.

"I'm not hungry" she said.

He stood right in front of her and held it out for her to take, "please, Haley, take it."

She took the little bar from him and put it in her pocket, "I'll take it, but I'm not going to eat until I'm hungry" she told him.

"Will that be soon?"

Haley slowly walked over to the rock and sat on it, the rock that was becoming a habit to come to. She shook her head and let a few tears fall, "I don't know what to do" she admitted. "Jake won't talk to me, Peyton thinks I deserved what happened to me with Damian, which maybe she's right. I mean I told him I loved him, and we would always start but I always stopped. I guess he thought I was unsure and was willing to take it all the way anyways… I… I just don't know why?... God, I can't do this."

"Hey" he said, softly sitting next to her and pulling her to his side. "It's not your fault. This Damian guy is an ass, and it's not your fault he tried to… you know. Besides if Jake is not talking to you, it's probably because Peyton has him brain washed. She's a bitch, trust me."

Haley wiped her tears and looked up to him, "how do you know?"

"What?"

"Peyton, how do you know she's a bitch?"

"We sorta dated" he admitted, not very proud of that. Besides it wasn't dating as much as it was sleeping around.

"Oh."

"But I didn't love her" he added, in hopes of making her feel betters.

It worked, just a bit. Haley smiled towards him and turned to look out to the little city at the bottom of the mountain.

They sat there for a while, probably thirty minutes, just in complete silence. Her head always resting on his chest and his on her head, and he never letting go of her. The position was comfortable, both ways. They both loved the position.

"You need to tell him" Nathan said, braking the peaceful silence.

"What?" she asked, not quite understanding what he was referring to.

"Jake, you need to tell him what she said. He needs to know."

"I can't"

"Haley, if you don't tell him, than he's never going to let this go. You need him to know what Peyton said, he needs to find out what kind of person he's dating."

"He won't believe me" she said softly.

Nathan pulled her away from him, his hands on her shoulders and he looked into her eyes. "I'll be there with you, I _was_ there with you. He has to believe it, I was there."

Haley shook her head. "He won't. He believes everything she says, plus he'll think you just want something from me, and that's why you're doing it."

"But I'm not." He couldn't believe he was about to say this, "I'm not doing it to get something from you, I'm doing it because I like you. I know that we've just met two weeks ago, almost three, but I like you. You're smart and pretty, and you don't like people to worry about you, even when you need them to. You like to do everything on your own, even if you know that you can't do it. I like that. I like _you_, and Jake can't change that."

She was a lost with words, she didn't know how to respond to that. With Damian it had been different, he had told her to be his girlfriend and she said yes, just because Jake had told her he was a nice guy. He never expected that relationship to last, but she never found the strength to break it off. Now she was in front of a guy who had actually confessed that he liked her, and had told her the reasons. Haley didn't know what to say, how to react, or what to do with all of that.

"Say something… Please."

"Nathan, I…-"

"You don't feel the same way" he said, understanding.

Haley shook her head, "no. I… I do" she said, realizing just then that she did. She had fallen for him the moment he was right by her side when the door slammed, and every day she fell deeper for him. "I do" she said again.

"You do" He said, then he leaned towards her and captured her lips with his. Holding her face between his hands he deepened the kiss, not wonting to ever let go off her.

Haley pulled away and smiled at him, "I like you" she said, "I do."

"Me too" he said licking his lips and leaning towards her again.

O

Oo

O

"I've been looking for you" he said, walking closer to her.

"You found me."

"Brooke, come on."

"Come on what?" she asked.

Lucas walked over to the bed and sat right at her feet, "what's wrong."

Brooke sat up, "I just can't stand Peyton anymore. I don't know what is with her. You need to talk to her."

"She's just mad that Haley's getting all of Jake's attention. It wasn't always like that, you know. There was a time when Peyton was the center of his universe, but now he put Haley in front of everyone, she's his main priority."

Brooke shook her head, "why? Why does he protect her so much?"

Lucas rubbed her leg and shook his head slightly, "that's not for me to tell. But just go easy on her, she needs her friends now."

Brooke gave him weak smile; he always knew how to get through to her. "Okay" she said, and leaned to grab him. Pulling him down with her she began to kiss him. She dug her hands under his shirt and pretty soon the shirt was gone. She loved the way he felt on her, the way his body just slammed against hers and his breath got caught up with hers.

O

Oo

O

After a few activities the night began to fall, and everyone was heading back to their cottages. Bed time was earlier today since they needed to be up so early the next morning, they would be hiking higher up tomorrow and they needed to be up and ready to go early.

Brooke and Lucas were already in the room, and getting ready to go to bed. After their little heated 'talk' they had let go of their sexual frustration. Now they were just all lovey duvey again.

"I can't believe we have to be up at five tomorrow" Brooke complained, getting into bed.

Lucas was already set and ready to daze of when she snuggle close to him. "It'll be fun, trust me."

"I know" she said, giving him a quick peck. "Everything's fun with you."

Lucas chuckle a bit and pulled her closer to him, kissing the top of her head he said goodnight and hope that the girl had nothing else to talk about, because when she did she did have a loose tongue; which pretty much meant that he wouldn't get any sleep. He was thankful when he turned to look at her and he saw that she was asleep.

O

Oo

O

"So, what is this mean?" she asked.

Nathan was glad that she was smiling again, and that she had actually eat all her meals the rest of the day, including the granola bar, even if she did share it with him. They were both walking back to the cottage, his arm draped over her keeping her close. "what do you mean?"

"I mean, what are we?"

Nathan came to a stop when they were in front of the door, he turned to her and gave her a quick peck. "You tell me… girlfriend."

Haley smiled and hugged him, her head resting on his chest. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too" he admitted. He had never really called anyone his girlfriends before, maybe because none of them were hard to get, or because they only lasted about a week.

"So do I"

Both Haley and Nathan turned to the sound of the voice, not really wanting to know what was coming after their little confession.

O

Oo

O

A/N- I know, way crappy to end it there, but it'll give you something to come back for. Thanks to all you who reviewed last chapter, and I hope you keep telling me what you think about this story. Also, I've been asked a lot about the sequel to Learning to Live, I will start that as soon as I finish one of the ones I already have up; probably Rich Girls.

ALSO, I might not be updating next week because I will once again be out of town, but I'll try my best to do so.

Thanks to, KTxx, TeamPapaya, dianehermans, Shaun, JustLikeBrookeDavis, naley23alwaysandforever, Haley Elizabeth James, wolfgiiiirl1234, crazy4jacksonrathbone,mazzy, goldenbabe, and aysha02. Thank you all so much for your reviews, and just to let you know, the whole Peyton thing it's still debatable, so tell me what you want.

Thanks again, and don't forget to review ;]


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

O

oOo

o

_Nathan came to a stop when they were in front of the door, he turned to her and gave her a quick peck. "You tell me… girlfriend."_

_Haley smiled and hugged him, her head resting on his chest. "I like the sound of that."_

_"Me too" he admitted. He had never really called anyone his girlfriends before, maybe because none of them were hard to get, or because they only lasted about a week._

_"So do I"_

_Both Haley and Nathan turned to the sound of the voice, not really wanting to know what was coming after their little confession._

"Oh my god" she said, loudly but not to loud to wake the whole camp up. "I can't believe this. I knew it, I knew it. Get in here."

"Is Jake here?" Haley asked, scared at what her brother would say if he knew that she had started a relationship with Nathan.

She shook her head, "not him or that bitch of a girlfriend he has." Brooke was so happy that her brother had finally picked a girl to be with, like really be with not just use for a while. He had been getting closer and closer to Haley for the passed weeks and she had seen it all, now he was finally with her.

"Brooke" Lucas warned. He knew he sister was a bitch, or had turned into one now but he had to defend her, she was his sister after all.

"Fine" she scoff, then she grabbed Haley's hand and pulled her to her own bed, where Lucas was laying down reading a book. "Tell me everything, I need to know how it all happened."

"What happened?" Lucas asked, concerned as he put his book down and leaned closer to the girls. Haley was like one of his sisters and he was always going to protect her as well as her own brother would.

Haley shook her head, "nothing happened" she assured him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "And it just did" she told Brooke.

"Come on, you have to give me details. Please, Hales."

"Details about what?" he asked, his voice angry as his stepped closer to her.

Haley stood up. Her expression showed happiness and fear all together. She was scared at what he might do if he found out about her and Nathan, but happy to finally be hearing his voice. She missed his voice even when he was being the rude over protective brother.

"What is she talking about, Haley?"

"Nothing" Haley finally said, "we were talking about a movie, that's it."

"I doubt it" Peyton said, rudely and turned to go to the bathroom and change.

"What is with her?" Brooke said, "she's turning into a real pain I my ass."

"Tell me about it" Lucas agreed, then pulled Brooke towards him to kiss her.

"PDA" Haley said.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, taking a step closer to his sister. He never wanted to be the ass he had become, but he just couldn't believe that Haley was sneaking around with a guy behind his back. He couldn't understand why she would do it, and why she wouldn't tell him about it.

Haley nodded and followed her brother outside, they both sat on the wooden swinging chair. She missed this, just sitting around with Jake just because, not because they needed to talk, or because they had to. But she knew that this time it was because he wanted to talk about the kiss, the kiss Peyton had seen and told him about it. She forgot to mention the part where she called Haley a slut, but Haley would tell him eventually, she just needed the proof.

"Hales" he said, taking hold of her hands. "I'm sorry I was such an ass. I just… I don't want to see another guy hurt you. Damian was my friend and that didn't stop him from trying to… you know." He saw her nod and continued, "I just want to protect you, you're my little sister-"

"By five minutes, Jake."

"Still, I feel like I need to protect you. I know I should treat you like I did. I want you to be happy, I really do. I just don't think… I don't think Nathan is the one."

"What is that mean?"

"Don't do anything stupid, please. Just be friends, okay?"

She didn't know how to respond to that. Did she tell him she already took the next step with Nathan, or does she stay quiet about it. How could he be asking her to do this, why would he be asking her to do this?

"I don't need your permission, Jake."

"I know" he said, "but I you do need to be safe, and I don't think he would help with the whole situation."

This was making her angry, something she hadn't been in a long time. She stood up, "what do you know? You don't even know him, he's a nice guy and I really like him-"

"You what?" he asked, standing next to her now.

"I like him" she said. She was no longer going to hide her feelings she needed him to know and screw him if he didn't want to know. Knowing that Nathan would be there for her gave her strength, the strength to say all the things she had been bottling up inside.

"Haley-"

"Stop it!" she said, "stop trying to control me. I know that what I did with Damian was wrong, but it's not my fault he tried to take advantage. It's not my fault" she yelled, a few tears falling down her eyes.

Everyone in the cottage could hear the screams and they all walked towards the window by the door to hear what was going on. All except for Peyton, who actually walked outside to be part of the drama.

"Haley-"

"I'm so sick of this, I'm sick of you treating my like a child, an I'm sick of you telling me what to do. Did you ever ask me if I wanted you to date her" she pointed to Peyton, who was behind Jake.

"No-"

"That's right" she cut in, "you didn't ask me, so why the hell do you keep butting into my life. I'm sick of it… I can't take it anymore." She ran her fingers through her hairs and turned back to her brother, tears still down her face.

"Hales, you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do!" she yelled.

"Jake, just leave her, she's crazy." Peyton had an evil look in her eyes.

Catching her evil glance Haley shook her head, "don't talk to me, or about me" she grinned.

"Don't talk to her like that" Jake said, putting Peyton behind her as to protect her. Obviously the blond girl didn't need protection from anyone.

"That's it" Nathan said, he couldn't take this anymore. He knew that he was going to let Haley tell Jake on her own terms, but the way she was being treated right now was not fair. Haley was a nice person, and for that she was getting yelled at by her brother who was defending his hypocritical girlfriend.

Brooke turned to her brother, "Nate, what are you doing?" when she finished her question her brother was already outside standing by the petite girl with tears down her cheeks. "This is so Days Of Our Lives."

Lucas shook his head and turned back to look out to the couples fighting.

Nathan walked and looked down to the girl with tears in her eyes, he held her by the shoulders and asked her if she was okay, when she gave him a nod he pulled her closer and tight. He let go of her and stood next to her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jake asked, pissed at the fact that he was hugging his sister.

"What you should be doing" Nathan said. "You are a real ass, you know?"

"Let her go" Jake warned, "NOW!"

"No" Haley said, stepping closer to him. She could feel Nathan walking right next to her, and just knowing that he was there made her feel confident and protected.

"Haley-"

"No" she said again. "You need to stop pushing every guy away, Jake. Nathan's different-"

"How?" Peyton asked, "since you know so much about him tell us how."

Haley clenched her jaw, she had enough of Peyton. All she wanted was to go the girl and pulled her hair out. "Don't talk to me."

"Why?" she asked, "afraid I might spill more of your secrets?"

"Like what?" Haley asked pushing the girls buttons, "I asked you to not tell Jake about the kiss, and you still did. You asked me not to tell him about what happened that night and I kept my promise, I never told him."

"Tell me what?" Jake asked, looking from his girlfriend to his sister and back to Peyton.

"I think you should tell him" Haley pushed. She was no longer the push over girl. Right now she was going to do what she felt like it, and no one could stop her.

"Haley" Peyton begged, "please."

"You want me to keep your secret?" she asked. Peyton nodded, "like you kept mine, right?"

"Hales-"

"Don't call me that" she said, new tears falling down her face. "I thought we were friends, but ever since I started dating Damian you distant yourself, I needed you and you were nowhere to be found. When I asked you to keep the kiss a secret you told Jake about it. You knew what was going to happen and you still told him" she said, wiping her tears.

"…I don't know what your problem with me is. I never did anything to hurt you, and you are always to hurt me…"

"I think we should go" Nathan said, pulling the girl closer to him. He felt her nod against his chest and he began to walk back to the room.

"Haley…" Jake said, but she didn't stop, she continued walking with the dark haired boy.

Peyton stood behind him with tears of her own. It all came to her. The way she had treated Haley, not ever knowing the reason for her actions. She wiped them and shook her head, then walked to Jake and hugged him.

Jake pulled away, he looked in her eyes and knew that what Haley said was true. Peyton was hiding something and he couldn't be dating someone who couldn't trust him.

O

Oo

O

The next morning no one was talking to anyone. Brooke wanted to find out everything, but she didn't want anyone to be mad today. She knew that Haley had a past with a Damian, and she knew that she was dating her brother now. She also knew Peyton told Jake about the kiss, and Jake wasn't talking to Haley, and when they finally talked again Haley managed to get her courage out and yelled at him. The girl sure had things inside her. But right now all Brooke wanted to know was what the secret Haley had for Peyton. Just by Haley not spilling the secret after the way Peyton had treated her showed her what a good friend Haley was.

The campers all waited for the instructions of today's activity. They knew it would be something fan considering that they were by the river that ran along the mountain.

Nathan stood by Haley and Brooke, who was next to Lucas. Jake was next to Lucas and Peyton at the other side of the group with Alex, her partner.

"Hey guys" she said, with a smile on her face. They hadn't done many group activities but the whole they all liked Lindsey, she was Jake's partner. The girl was pretty, really pretty, and she was one of the sweetest girls at the camp.

"Hey" they all said back.

"I'm so excited, I love tubing" she said.

"Never done it" Brooke said.

"Well, you're going to have sooooo much fun" she admitted, "I hope we get like a four people tube."

"Alright!" Gina yelled, "the four people tubes are not really working, so we only have doubles. Please make sure that the person you do this activity with is your partner. Have a great time, and we'll meet you at lunch" she said.

"Let's do this!" Lucas yelled excited. He had done this a couple months ago with Haley and Jake, but this was different, he would do it with his girlfriend.

The tubes were handed out and two by two the groups began to leave. The instructors helping them on made sure that they weren't too close to each other, they didn't want to cause and accident for proximity.

"You ready?" he asked.

Haley nodded, "as I'll ever be."

He waited for her to be seated then he accommodated himself. After being pushed towards the current he held on to her tightly.

"Nathan, I'm not a baby" she said, laughing a bit at they way he was holding her.

"I just don't want you to fall."

She giggled, "are you sure it's not because _you_ don't want to fall?"

"Fine" he admitted, "but I have a right, I mean we're going pretty fast and this water is full of rocks."

"Just have fun" she said, leaning to him and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Hold on" he warned pulling away.

Haley laughed and did as told.

O

Oo

O

"That was so much fun!" Brooke yelled. She had never done it before, and the rush of it all was really something new for her.

"Let's get to bed" Lucas said.

They had been having so much fun tubing that no one ever realized the time, that was until Gina came and told them it was time to check in. Lights would be out in two hours, and if most of them wanted to get showered they had to get going.

They all walked back to the cabin, and this time they ha some extra company. Lindsey, Jake's partner would be going with them as well as her twin sister Carrie.

"This is so cool" she said looking at the room and noticing that they had three big beds instead of three bunks. "Why didn't we think of this?"

"Because we don't like to share beds" Carrie said, stepping in. Her tone was rude, like she didn't want to be there at the moment.

"Let's play something" Brooke suggested.

"What?" Carrie said, "one of your childish games?"

"Carrie!" Lindsey warned her sister.

"Where is Haley?" Jake asked.

"With my brother" Brooke said, proudly. She was so happy Nathan had found someone. And even though she promised she wouldn't say anything about their little fling she gave hints out all the time, it wasn't her fault people weren't smart enough to get them.

"Let's just do this" Lucas said, taking a seat next to his girlfriend on the floor, in the middle of the room.

O

Oo

O

"Trust me" she said, "you have nothing to worry."

"Alex, I don't think this is a good idea." Even though Peyton was turning into a complete bitch, she still felt bad for Haley. She felt horrible when Haley ha said all those things about needing her, and how Peyton wasn't even a good enough friend to keep her secret.

"Come on, bitch" Alex said, "it's going to be awesome."

Both girls walked around with their camera. Alex was sure she had seen Nathan and Haley walking by. Peyton had told her all about little miss not so perfect and she was going to help Peyton find something to make sure Haley didn't tell Jake about her calling Haley a slut.

"Fine" Peyton said.

They walked through the woods, not knowing where they were. They just hoped that if they got lost someone would notice.

O

Oo

O

"That was fun" he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yeah" she agreed, "and it was really funny watching you scream" she laughed.

"You think that's funny?" he said, seeing her nod. "Come here" he said, and began to tickle her.

"Nathan- st- stop" after a few more laughs he finally did. "what if someone heard and thought someone was being killed?"

"You don't have to worry, no one knows how to get here." He leaned closer to her and captured her lips with his. He loved her lips. It hadn't been many times that they had kissed, but when he touched her lips he knew why he liked the girl so much. Just one kiss made him feel so complete.

She wrapped her hands around his neck to pull him closer. The way he held her and kiss her let her know that he wasn't pushing. He was being protective in a different way that Jake was. He was there to help her get through it, unlike Jake who was there to tell her what to do.

"That was… wow."

"I know" he agreed.

They sat together just looking at the few lights on down on the streets of the little town. Her head rested on his chest as his hand held her close to him. The position felt so right for both of them, like her body was made to be under him, and his arms were meant to be wrapped around her.

"I'm glad I came" she said.

"Me too" he added, "me too."

She turned her head to face him and they shared one more breath taking kiss, neither one of them realizing the small camera between the bushes.

O

Oo

O

A/N- There it is, one more chapter for you to read. I really hope you guys liked it, the reviews having dropping A LOT lately ='[. Thanks to all the reviews they really make me want to update faster. Thanks to you all. I won't be able to really update next week, but if I get enough reviews I might just squeeze it in to my sleeping time.

Thanks again, and don't forget to tell me what you think.

Also, Peyton and Alex will be getting really close as will Jake and Lindsey, if you don't like this you can always tell me and I will be change it. But I do think that in the end Peyton and Jake will end up together, but nothing is certain yet. Umm… Oh yeah, Haley will be telling Jake about Peyton calling her a slut, well maybe it'll be Nathan.

Thanks again =]


	7. Chapter Seven

**I am sooooooooooooo Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I've been really busy. Last week was my trip and this week when I came back I found out that I had to train someone else at work, so I've been really busy with that. I hope you don't hate me for this and that you keep reading the story. Most of my stories will be ending soon and I will be starting new ones and the sequels to the ones I have, but mostly I will have one or two going at the time. Thanks to all of you for your reviews and for reading.**

O

Oo

O

**Chapter Seven**

**o**

**ooo**

**o**

**o**

**o**

"Hey girlie girl" she said as she sat down to her new found friend.

Brooke Davis was lots of things, but one of the most important things was the loyalty she had to her friends and love ones. She was the type of person that would stick with you no matter what, that's why it hurt her so bad when people hurt her. She was the type of friend who would help you no matter what the situation was, and as long as she could be a part of it she would be. That being the main reason why she couldn't stand Peyton anymore, she couldn't believe that the nice, sweet girl that had once been her friend was such a bitch now. And she hated the fact that Peyton had made a new friend, one that didn't really fit with the rest of them. Alex was one of the worse people to be friends with, she was right there at the top of the bitch list with Carrie.

Haley looked at her and smiled, "morning."

Brooke took the seat next to Haley and began to eat her breakfast, she actually enjoyed herself when she was with Haley. She still didn't know lots of things about her, but she hoped that one day she would, and that one day Haley would trust her enough to tell her all her secrets. At least she trusted her enough to tell her about her relationship with Nathan, Brooke was one of the few that knew she was actually one of the two that knew the other person being Lucas.

"How are things with my brother?"she asked quietly, she didn't want to be the one to spill the beans.

Haley nodded and smiled, "great, things are great."

"Good"

Haley nodded once more, "I just… you know, miss my brother."

Brooke nodded, she understood what it was like to have a twin brother and not be able to talk to him. She was one of the lucky ones who had her brother no matter what, and he always had her back. That was the reason why she didn't understand how Jake was just able to take Peyton's side. Sure, he loved her, but Haley was his sister, and there should never be any comparing between the two.

"He'll come around" Brooke told her and pulled her to a side hug, "trust me, they always do."

She couldn't hold it anymore, it was getting to be too much for her. A whole week without talking to her brother was getting to be too much. No matter what happened in her life, or how screwed up everything was he was always there. Now she was on her own, it was all up to her. Jake was still hanging out with Peyton, and there was nothing Haley could do about it.

Seen the small tears rolling down her cheeks Brooke leaned closer to her, "oh honey, come here." Brooke slowly pulled her to a hug, "talk to me."

Haley pulled away and wiped her tear, "I just want him to be here, just talk to me, even if it's a simple hello, or good morning… I don't know what to do?" she let out a small sob as the brunette friend pulled her to a tighter hug.

Brooke rubbed her back and tried to whisper soothing words, but nothing seemed to get the girl to actually calm down. Her tears kept coming down her face and the sobs get closer together as seconds went by. Not knowing what else to do Brooke stood up and took Haley with her, right now Haley needed quietness and a room full of people wasn't going to help.

Walking in the cottage both girls sat on one of the beds. Brooke just held her tight as Haley cried, just letting her let it all go. At least it was just to two of them now.

"Hales, I need to know what Peyton's secret is."

Haley slowly lifted her head and looked at her, she didn't know how to do this no one had ever asked about Peyton but the time had come. As much as she wanted to keep it all a secret she needed to get it out, she needed to tell someone.

"She called me a whore" she sobbed, "she pretty much said that I deserved what happened with Damian… Brooke I never wanted that to happen, I didn't want anything to happen with him, he pushed me, I-"

"Hey" she interrupted, "I get it, he was an ass. I understand."

O

Oo

O

"Did you see her walk out?"

Peyton nodded, "I really don't know what is with her, but she's always been weird."

Carrie smiled, her new found friends were really something else, but the kind of people she really liked to be associated with.

"I think we should show everyone the video" Alex said.

Peyton looked over at her and smiled, "yeah, but just showing it wont do anything, we need to make sure Jake's there to see it."

Carrie smiled, the whole plan was falling into action and it was going to be great. "What if we do it during the movie night?" noticing that both girls wonder how that would work she elaborated more, "before the movie plays we hook the camara so it shows the little movie to the whole camp. Pey, you make sure Nathan's there and we'll find a way to have Haley and the rest of the losers there."

"Jake's not really talking to me" Peyton admitted, "ever since Haley said the stuff about the secret he thinks I'm hiding something."

"I'll get Lindsey to take him, they have been really close lately." Carrie hated that her sister was so nice and sweet, and she hated the fact that she was becoming closer to the enemy clan.

"Great" Peyton said, with a mischievous smile.

O

Oo

O

Nathan and Lucas both walked in the cafeteria, but neither one of them could spot their girlfriends. Not wanting to keep looking they walked to a near by table to ask.

"Hey, Linds, have you seen Brooke?" Lucas asked, knowing that if Nathan asked Jake would probably get up and beat the crap out of him. Deciding to keep things calm Lucas was the one doing the talking.

Lindsey turned to face both boys and smiled, over the past weeks she had come close to them. "She left with Haley not too long ago, it didn't look like Haley was doing to well. I think she was crying" she whispered the last part.

Nathan shook his head. He couldn't believe that Jake was just sitting there knowing that his sister had walked out crying not too long ago. How was it possible that he was still eating and enjoying it all.

"Thanks" Lucas said, noticing that Nathan was glaring at Jake. He didn't want any one braking into a fight, so he pulled Nathan along with him as he exited the room.

O

Oo

O

"What happened?" he asked walking in the little cottage, and noticing that she was now laying on the bed and sleeping.

Brooke looked at him, "she needed to let it out, she's better now, Nate, just let her sleep" she explained. Then stood up and walked to Lucas and gave him a quick peck.

"Let's go" he whispered softly and pulled her out the door. On the way he made sure to get the small umbrella by the door.

Now all alone Nathan walked over to the bed his girlfriend was laying on and sat next to her. Not even thinking about it he laid next to her and pulled her close. He smiled a when he felt her get closer and curl next to him. He loved that even when she was sleeping she found a way to make him smile. Nathan knew that it had only been a wee since he had officially began dating her, and about a month since they met, but he couldn't help if he really liked her.

She was special, different than anyone he had ever met before. Haley always found a way to make him smile, and she always found a way to make him believe that he was the best part of her life. He never knew that in such a small amount of time he would be having this feelings, but now he knew that there was only one reason for all of it. The reason being the girl laying next to him.

He slowly leaned closer to her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, tucking a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear along the way. "I think I'm falling for you Haley James" he whispered, "and I think you're the first girl I might love."

Haley cuddle closer to him and held on to him tightly, "I think I'm falling for you too" she whispered, semiconscious.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Like I said, I am really sorry it took so long. Thanks to all the reviews, and I really hope that it all falls back into place so that I can update all my stories on time.

So tell me what you think…. Carrie, Alex, and Peyton have a plan to show everyone the video. Jake's distant from Haley but he hasn't really been with Peyton, that's just what Haley thinks. Lindsey is going to be the one to bring the twins back, well at least lets hope that's her goal. And the Haley and Brooke friendship is growing.

Thanks again and don't forget to tell me what you think. I've notice the reviews dropping =[


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

O

oOo

O

The night took over and Haley and Nathan slept in each other's arms. Not realizing how long they had been sleeping they could feel a ray of light hitting their faces, the light coming from the sun that hit between the curtains.

Haley rubbed her eyes slowly and fluttered them a bit, that's when she realized that she was wrapped in his arms. She smiled to herself and looked around the room. Noticing that they were the only two left she turned to face him and rubbed her hand softly over his face. That was the moment when she saw his eyes starting to fluttered, but not before there was a smile on his face. It was as if he knew what was happening, and exactly who was that was touching him.

Loving the feel of her hands on his face he opened his eyes, with a small smile he lowered him self and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Morning" he whispered.

"More like afternoon" she corrected.

Nathan looked surprised at her correction. He could see the bit of light, but he didn't expect it too be so late. He then looked at his watch and back to her. "We should get up, I don't think Gina's gonna be too happy with us."

Gina had made it very clear that she hated when people were late, that it was important to be on time and to attend all activities. Nathan and Haley just hoped that in the middle of all the other twins she wouldn't notice that they were missing.

Haley slowly got sat up and turned to face him, she tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down. Looking back up she gave him a shy smile.

"What is it?" he asked, knowing that she had something on her mind.

She took a deep breath, "I was… I was just wondering if you meant it?"

"Meant what?" Nathan was now lost, he couldn't really read her expression but it sounded like it was something important.

"About you falling for me?"

Nathan smiled. He leaned towards her and kissed her lips, "of course" he whispered and kiss her again.

Haley just smiled, she pulled him to a tight hug and returned her lips to his.

O

Oo

O

She needed him to believe in her again, she needed him to be part of her life. Her life was just running wild without him, and even thought she knew it was the wrong reasons, she needed him back. As she walked through the trees she knew it was wrong to do it, but still Peyton ran to him.

"Jake, please wait" she begged, "Please… Just listen."

"To what, Peyton?" he said finally coming to a stop, "to your lies" he said turning around to face her.

"Jake-"

"I need you to tell me the truth, Peyton. I need to know the big secret Haley's holding for you." He ran his hands through his hair and slapped them on his lap, "God Peyton, do you realize that I haven't talked to my sister since the fight. She's my sister!"

"I'm sorry" she barely whispered, "I'm sorry your relationship with Haley is bad, but I love you. I love you, and I miss you. I need you back, I don't even know who I am without you."

"I can't-"

"Please" she begged, "Jake, please. What do you want me to do, name it and I'll do it."

"Fine" he said, "tell me the secret. Tell me what you're hiding from me, and we can be back together."

"I…" she looked at her feet, not knowing what to do next. She couldn't tell him that she called his sister a whore, and she couldn't lie to him again. She wanted him back, and lying wasn't the way to get that.

"Forget it" he said, "when you're ready to tell me the truth then come look for me." With that he turned around and began to walk once more, following the trail he was before she began to speak to him.

She could see him starting to walk, and she could feel the pain in her heart becoming greater. "Wait" she softly sobbed. Seen him turn around she walked closer to him, slowly taking a hold of his hand she began to tell him. "I had a fight with her, it was girl stuff. I promise."

"you promise"

Peyton nodded, "yes, I promise."

"Okay" he said, he then turned around and began to walk again. After a few steps he noticed that he was still walking alone. Slowly turning he saw the girl crying in place, "are you coming?" he asked.

She couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth, she had never expected him to forgive her that fast, but I guess he really did just want to know the truth. She looked up at him and began to ran towards him, wrapping her arms around him she whispered a thank you and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

O

Oo

O

As lunch time came around Brooke and Lucas sat with their meals and enjoyed the quiet. They were practically the only people in the room, and the quiet felt pretty good. Sure, there was a few other tables being used, but not all of them, giving them a quiet atmosphere.

"Have you seen Nate this morning?"

Brooke looked at her boyfriend and shook her head, taking a bite of her French fry she smiled. "Not since this morning. They looked so cute together."

"You really like them as a couple, don't cha?"

Brooke nodded once more, "I really like her, I hope her and Nathan keep a relationship after the summer. I know they can do it."

"Brooke, I think you're expecting too much. I know that Haley would do it, and I know that she would commit to it, but I also know that it would kill her to know that she won't be able to talk to him, or see him any time she wants to."

"I know, but I know they can make it work. I mean we can travel to visit you, and maybe you and Haley can visit us. Come on, broody, don't be so negative."

"Hey sis."

Brooke perked up at the sound of her brother's voice, she quickly stood up and jumped in his arms. "Hey bro" she said, then she turned to Haley who was standing next to him. "Hello to you too future best friend" she pulled Haley to a hug, "have a good night?" she winked.

"Good" Haley told her, blushing just a bit.

Nathan pulled his girlfriend to a side hug and kissed the top of her head, "it was a great night."

"Eww" Lucas said, pushing his tray in front of him.

"Don't be so dramatic, Luke" Haley said.

"Come on" Nathan said, "let's get some food." He took a hold of his girlfriends hand and guiding her along towards the food.

Both Nathan and Haley began to placed food on their trays as they giggled and laughed. Anyone looking from afar could tell that the couple was having a really good time. As they walked back to their table Haley saw the few extra people sitting there. She felt a small smile on her face, but seen her next to him just made the smile fade. She couldn't help it. She didn't like that her brother was sitting next to her, and that he was kissing her and laughing with her like nothing ever happened.

"Hey, it's okay" Nathan assured her.

Haley looked up at him and smiled, "just don't leave me, okay?"

Nathan nodded, "never."

The young couple began to walk towards the table, and soon they were setting their trays down and sat. Haley sat next to Brooke and Nathan on Haley's other side, while Peyton and Jake were across from them.

As they eat their food, the conversation was slowly coming. There really wasn't a topic as much as many topics. But no one ever brought the subject of Peyton up, or anything that had to do with the whole fight thing. Soon enough the trays were becoming empty, as was the cafeteria.

"Haley, can I talk to you?" he asked.

Haley was shocked to hear his voice, to actually hear him talk to her. Not needing to think about it she nodded and stood up. She walked over to her brother who pulled her to his side and began to walk out.

As both James teens walked out they took the little trails towards the mountain. Jake knew how much Haley liked natured, even if she did get hurt every time she got near a tree, or rock. He wanted to talk to her and fixed their relationship, and for that he had to do it the right way.

Walking with Lindsey one day she had taken him to a park near by. She had told him how her mother would take her and Carrie there when they were little, that was until they had to move. But Lindsey never forgot the park, she loved that place.

"How did you find this place?" she asked shyly. Even thought it was her brother she didn't know how to act around him. Things had changed, and now it was all very complicated.

"Lindsey brought me here once" he told her, as he watched his sister sit on the swing. He walked over to her back and began pushing her, just like old times. "Remember when dad took us to that Bobcat's game when we where six, and he took us to a park the next day?"

"Yeah" she said, still on the swing. "We stayed there all weekend. I'll never forget it" she smiled.

"Yeah" he said, grabbing the swing bringing it to a stop. He made his way to the swing next to her and sat on it. He smiled at her as he moved closer to his sister. "I'm sorry, Hales. I'm sorry I was such an ass, you deserve better. It's just… Just that I don't like him, and you're my little sister, I just feel like I need to protect you."

"By five minutes, Jake. It's only five minutes" she told him.

"Five minutes, five hours, or five years, I will always protect you. You're my baby sis and no matter what I'll take care of you. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I will never let anyone hurt you, Haley. Not again."

"I know" she whispered, "and I love you, you're my brother, but you have to let me live my life, you have to let me be my own person."

He nodded, "okay."

"Just promise me you'll let me be _me_."

"Okay" he agreed.

Haley smiled and hugged her brother, but once she pulled away she remembered why it was that she was so angry at him. "Why did you forgive her?" she asked, feeling a few tears coming from her eyes.

"Hales-"

"You can tell me Jake, I'm a big girl."

"I love her" he told her, simply. "She told me what happened, and I think you guys need to talk."

"She told you" she said. As much as she wanted to believe it she couldn't, there was no way in hell Peyton would ever tell Jake what happened.

"Yeah" he said, "she told me."

"I don't know what she told you, but if she did tell you, you wouldn't be here telling me how you would always protect me knowing you're still with her."

"Just give her time, and a chance. Okay?" he asked.

Haley stared at him, "I'll think about it."

Jake knew his sister, and he knew that he would never get anything else out of her. So, he opted to agree. He nodded and smiled at her, then pulled her to a hug and kiss the top of her head, "let's get back, I'm sure they have some activity for us."

Haley nodded and began to walk with her brother. Both walking back, glad that they were in speaking terms again. Haley still couldn't believe that she was walking with her brother, who was still dating the girl who had called her a whore. Something inside her told her to tell him, but she couldn't, the words just wouldn't come out.

O

Oo

O

A/N- I know it's not much, and it has way toooo much JEYTON, but the next chapter should be better. It should be full of drama.

Thanks to all the reviews, and I hope you guys liked this chapter.

Reviews-

**_JustLikeBrookeDavis-_**_ Thanks for the review, I always like to read what you have to say._

**_KTxx-_**_ I'm sorry that there was no Lindsey here, but she will be back after the movie night and the whole Peyton and Alex plan expotes._

**_TeamPapaya-_**_ Thanks so much. And Jake will get something coming his way to wake him up._

**_Naley12-_**_ I like the whole romance, but don't worry Jake will come to like Nathan, it should all happen next chapter._

**_Carzy4jacksonrathbone-_**_ hahah , that would be great. I really like the Baley friendship so I really want to make them become close friends. Thanks so much._

**_Wolfgiiiirl1234-_**_ thanks !_

**_Shaun-_**_ Thanks for the review, and Peyton is really becoming a bitch. _

**_Haley Elizabeth James_**_- Thanks so much, I hope you liked this one._


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

O

oOo

O

Haley and Jake had finally been on the right note. Haley didn't really approve of Jake dating Peyton, but she will always support her brother no matter what. And Jake, well he didn't really know that Haley and Nathan were dating since they always acted like very close friends.

He was still the protective brother, but he would never accept that his little sister was dating Nathan. Jake had heard the stories about Nathan and some of the other twins from the camp, he didn't want his sister to be just another fling to him.

Lindsey had also become very close to the group, except for Peyton who treated her… umm, not very nicely. Lindsey loved to hang out with Brooke and Haley, all three girls had become very close. They often did girl nights and sleepovers, all without the leaders finding out.

"Hey girls" Lindsey said, as she sat on the blanket next to Brooke, who was laying on Lucas as his legs where around her.

"Lindsey" Haley squealed, "I'm so happy you're here." To Haley, Lindsey was the way to get rid of Peyton, she thought that if Jake saw what a sweet girl Lindsey was than maybe he would let go of Peyton for her.

"I can see that" Lindsey responded, and took the spot next to Haley. She actually knew about Nathan and Haley, but she didn't understand why Haley didn't just tell Jake about it. It's not like she was doing something wrong, so why couldn't she just be honest with her brother.

"Jake at seven o'clock" Brooke warned. She giggled a little when she saw Haley scoot closer to Lindsey so Jake didn't suspect anything. She was sure Jake suspected something, but she still liked to warned her new found best friend about it. It's not like she liked the guy anyways.

Reaching his sister and the rest of the group, Jake and his girlfriend who shall not be named took a seat on the big blanket. It was the movie night and they thought it would be cool if they all sat together, pretty much the only extra one was Lindsey, but they all loved to have her around, except for Peyton.

Peyton heard her phone vibrate and she checked it, all while trying to not let Jake read what it was all about. She looked to her boyfriend and could see a smile that had been lacking for a while. She hated that he was sad when his sister wasn't around, and now felt kind of bad that she was the reason for his pain. The laughs and giggles made her think about her actions, and what she was about to do. Shaking the thoughts from her head she check the phone.

**_It's all done! _****_J vid will play the beginning of the movie. ~Alex_**

As much as Peyton wanted do this to Haley, she didn't want to hurt her boyfriend. She knew that showing the video would hurt Jake, and that was the last thing she wanted since they had been together again. **Maybe we shouldn't do it :/ I don't thing it's a good idea.** She texted, then put her phone back in her pocket.

"Shut up!" she heard Haley yell, followed by a soft slap to Jake's arm, "dad loved to take those trips because you liked them so much…" She wanted to keep listening, but her phone had once again taken her attention.

**_It's done. Now it's your problem. ~Alex_**

"Jake" she said, interrupting whoever it was that was talking at the moment, "… I love you, and I need you to know that. I also need you to know that you need to go, you can't be here."

"What is your problem?" Brooke yelled at her former friend.

"Brooke" Peyton pleaded, then turned to Jake to plead a little more. "Please, just go. I'll explain later, but now you and Haley need to go."

"No!" Haley yelled, "no, we are not leaving and you need to shut your mouth." She never knew standing up for herself would feel so good.

"Hello boys and girls" Gina said, standing in front of the big blow up screen, "so the movie playing tonight is…Step up. I'm sorry if some of you don't like it, but it was the leaders' choice, now enjoy." Gina slowly stepped to the side when the image on the big screen began appearing.

Haley looked at the screen and knew what was going on. Everything clicked, Peyton being distant and now wanting for her and Jake to leave. Alex spending so much time with Peyton, and them always laughing when they were around her. The voices on the video where clearly theirs, and she couldn't bare to see anymore of it. She turned to Nathan to see his reaction, but it was all blank and anger, more like furious. That's when she remembered the other guy, the one that would give her hell for this. She slowly turned to face her brother, and the look in his eyes said it all. The disappointment he felt and the anger towards Nathan.

Unable to form words Haley stood up and walked over to Peyton. At this point she didn't care that she was once her friend, or that her brother was dating her, or that Peyton's brother was her best friend, none of that matter. She put alls he had into it and slapped the bitch across the face. There was no more holding back or letting people walk all over her. With that she turned around and began running, all she wanted was to be in her bed alone.

O

Oo

O

"You son of a bitch" he yelled, all followed but a punch on Nathan's face.

Nathan took the punch, but he wasn't going to let Jake just punch him for loving his sister. He rubbed his side quickly and turned to look at Jake, all eyes on them by this time.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Jake yelled, "you take advantage of my sister and you have nothing to say?"

Nathan shook his head in disbelief, he couldn't believe that he was hearing all this crap. "I was there for your sister when you left her, I was there to help her when you were to busy trying to find a way to talk to your whore again." The words he said to describe Peyton earned him another punch, but he took it like a man. "You don't have the right to decide in her life. You chose her" he pointed towards Peyton. "Did she ever tell you what the big secret was?" he asked, hoping that Jake hadn't really forgiven if he knew the truth.

Jake shook his head hesitantly. She never did tell him the truth, she never even gave him an excuse. The only thing she had said was that it was a misunderstanding of some sort and that it was between her and Haley. Not once did she say what it was about.

"Why don't you tell him" Nathan told her, giving her a chance to do it herself.

"Alright, we got to stop with the punches and the yelling" Gina said, finally making it to the area where the drama was happening.

Brooke had ran after Haley, while Lucas and Lindsey still waited there, both hoping that this wouldn't turn out so bad. Every now and then they would jump and hold Nathan back, as well as Jake, but sometimes it was hard, especially for Lindsey.

"Fine" Nathan said, he took a step closer to Jake. "Your little girlfriend over there called your sister a whore." By the look in Jake's eyes Nathan could tell that he had never heard this, "and not just that" he bit angrily, he hated to bring back the memories of Damian. Every time the guys name was said he wanted to look for him and beat him to death. "She told Haley that she deserved what had happened with Damian. So if you want to be at someone let it be her because Haley has done nothing to you, all she's done is been a good sister and you treat her like a stupid child." The words came out harsh and angry from his mouth. He didn't have anything else to say. As he walked passed Jake he bumped to him and pushed him a little, it was the only way he could get a hit with out Gina saying anything about it.

Jake couldn't believe it. Nothing was what it seemed. Peyton was a liar, Haley was hurt, and Nathan, well he was just trying to help his sister. He had misjudged everyone and he felt like an ass about it. He looked up and saw the girl that had caused all this, all the hurt and pain his sister had been going through in the camp.

"Jake, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I love you I really do. I promise I tried to stop it, but Alex had already ready to go" she tried to explain herself.

He wasn't having any of it, he walked over to her with the same hurt and angry face he had when she was talking.

"Jake, I-"

"Don't" he bit angrily, "this is over, it's over!"

"No" she sobbed, "please don't do this, I promise it won't happen again, I didn't mean to do it I was just angry. Jake. Jake!" she yelled, but he was already on his way. Without having much more to say she dropped to her knees and began to sob. This was all her fault, she had brought all this on herself and now she was going to have to pay the consequences.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Thanks to all the reviews you guys, I'm so glad you like it so far. I hope you like his chapter and that it's not too disappointing. =D

Reviews-

Mazzy- I hope you liked the way Jake found out, although I think I'm going to have him confirm with Haley.

KTxx- No Jake doesn't know, he thinks there is something but he doesn't really know for sure.

Naley12- Naley wasn't big this chapter, but it will be back next.

Shaun- hahah funny kill her off. Thanks for the review, yours always make me laugh because you just let yourself go and tell me exactly what you think.

TeamPapaya- I hope their happiness lasts a long time.

Dianehermans- Thanks.

Haley Elizabeth James- thanks so much, and even though there really is no NALEy this one they will be back.

Thanks again, and don't forget to put your fingers to work and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

O

oOo

o

After the whole fight situation had gone bad Lindsey looked for Jake. She had gotten to know him and she knew that he would be beating himself for everything. For treating Haley bad, for not trusting her with Nathan, for thinking Nathan just wanted something out of his sister, but mostly for believing Peyton all along. He loved her so much that he was willing to believe her. It took Nathan yelling the truth at him for him to understand that Peyton wasn't who he though she was. He wanted to believe that she had changed, and that she cared about him, but she didn't. Hurting Haley was just one more of the things she had done in the past and he was never going to put his sister second, not anymore.

He walked passed the cottage and towards the place were they did the bond fires. He wanted to be alone, and he knew no one would come looking for him there. He took his phone from his pocket and turned it to silent, the vibration was driving him insane.

There he sat. He sat all alone thinking, just wondering what life would have been if he had been there for Haley. Maybe if he didn't waste all his time with Peyton she would have never been attacked by Damian. Or maybe just listening to her would have been good, he could have picked up the clues about Peyton lying all the time.

O

Oo

O

"How is she?" he asked Brooke.

Brooke looked at her friend who was on the bed behind her sleeping. She didn't know how Haley fell asleep so fast, but maybe it was all the yelling and fighting with Peyton. Whatever it was the girl was out. Maybe the crying and sobbing added to the equation.

"Not so good" Brooke admitted to her brother, "she's really hurt, it took a while for me to make her stop crying, but once she did she went right to sleep."

"I'll take it from here" he told her.

Brooke nodded and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

Brooke turned to look at her brother who was now sitting on the bed right next to Haley. "Out, I though you wanted to be with her alone."

"I do" he admitted, "but there is no way in hell I'm letting you go out. It's dark, and I'm sure Peyton and her hoes are out there just waiting for you to go out. So… You are staying in."

"Nate, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"That's what Haley always says" he told her, and tucked hair behind Haley's ear. "Now go to bed" he said firmly.

"Nate" she whined.

"Brooke, I'm serious, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"Fine." She understood that her brother was just trying to protect her, and she was going to allow him to do that. Besides, is not like she could go out and talk to Lucas he was probably with his slutty sister.

She walked over to her bed and laid on it. It wasn't all that late and she really didn't know what to do. Then she pulled her phone out and began to surf the net, it was the only thing to keep her from dying of boredom at the moment. It wasn't that she didn't like to see Nathan and Haley having their cute little couple moments, but when one of them was just sitting there and staring at the other sleep it was kind of creepy. Pulling out her headphones she turned the music on her phone and listen to it quietly as she looked for stuff to buy online.

Nathan would look at his sister then turn his attention back to the girl sleeping next to him. The two girls he loved where right there and he was not going to let anything happen to them, ever.

O

Oo

O

"What the hell were you thinking." He grabbed her by the wrist to turn her around, since she wasn't really paying attention to him and kept walking. "Answer me" he yelled when she was facing him. Seen his sister's eyes full of tears and blood shot read broke his heart, but he couldn't help but to think that she brought all of this upon herself. He had always protected her just like every brother would, but Peyton was the last person on earth that needed protection.

The girl was strong all on his own. He remembered when they were little and a boy was teasing her at school. He wanted to kill the boy for making fun of his sister, but she settled it by simply punching the boy and walking away, Lucas had been impressed ever since.

Without any words to say she hugged her brother. She needed to feel that at least someone was there for her. She knew that everything she had done was wrong, but all she wanted right now was to let out all her pain. She was hating herself for doing what she did but there was no way to take it back, she had ruined a perfectly good evening just because she wanted to destroy Haley's relationship. Jealousy was eating her inside ever since the whole Damian thing, all she wanted was for Jake to notice her more than Haley.

She didn't know what more to do than to hold on to her brother tightly and let out sobs of pain and regret. As much as Lucas hated what she had done she was his sister and he couldn't leave her like that. She was broken and he would never put his sister behind, to him she would always be first. He patted her back and held her close letting her cry. He didn't understand why she had been crying, but he did know that she needed him and he would be there for her. He wanted answers from her but understood that maybe now wasn't the time, he was going to let her talk when she was ready.

"You know I really am sorry" she whispered through her tears and sobs.

"I know."

O

Oo

O

"I've been looking for you."

Jake turned to the voice of the girl who had just walked up behind him. He quickly turned to look the direction he had previously. He threw a rock to the big circle full of rocks in the middle and responded. "I didn't want to be found."

Lindsey felt so bad that he was hurting. She had been getting to know him, and the more she knew the more she liked him. She liked the way he was with his friends, and the way he cared for his sister, and it also helped that she got along with most of his friends.

"I'm sorry about…" she needed now words to let him know, he knew.

"I know" he told her, "it's not your fault." He felt her sit next to him and he turned to face her.

Not understanding why he had been so blinded by Peyton he took a good look at Lindsey. The girl was gorgeous. Her eyes illuminated the night, and her smile was always bright and genuine, something he never really got with Peyton anymore, but then he couldn't help but think about Peyton. The girl had been part of his life since he could remember, and forgetting about her and what he felt or better yet still feels about her would be hard.

"I knew" she admitted. At her confessions he turned so fast that Lindsey felt a little breeze push her hair back. The speed at what his head turned scared her a bit, more so seen the hurt in his eyes.

"And you didn't tell me?" he asked, hurt to know that Lindsey had been keeping his sister's relationship from him. "I thought we were friends."

"We are" she assured him, "but so am I and Haley. You have to understand that I can't betray her turst."

"But you had no problem lying to me" he shot angrily.

"It's not like that" she said, getting nervous at the way he shot words at her. "I just… Haley asked me not to say anything. She said she wanted to tell you, so I let her. I wanted to tell you, it just wasn't my secret to tell." After not receiving anything from him for a few seconds she grew uncomfortable. "I'm sorry" she apologized, once more.

Jake shook his head, "it's not your fault. You're right. I should go talk to her" he said standing up, "she needs to know a few things."

"Jake" Lindsey called. Seen him turned to face him she stood up, "don't do anything stupid, she really loves him."

Jake gave her a nod and continued walking. He was determined to talk to his sister. He needed her to know a few things and he was going to tell her tonight.

O

Oo

O

Bored out of her mind Brooke had finally drifted of to sleep. There really wasn't much to do since Nathan didn't let her out of the cabin, her only choice was to sleep. Which she did just that. Right now she was covered all the way up sleeping like a baby. On the other bed was Nathan laying next to Haley who was still sleeping. Every now and then he would feel her toss but he would just rub her back or something of the sort and she would right back to sleep.

He held her close and rubbed her arm up and down as he just stared into space thinking, thinking about the events that had brought the here. Him to lay next to the girl he had fallen for, and his sister to sleep all alone on the bed not far from him. Nathan couldn't believe that Peyton had gone so low as to hurt his boyfriends sister, which actually probably cause Jake more pain than it did to Haley. He was glad that Haley had gone to sleep, because he knew that she would probably have another one of her panic attacks if she was awake.

She felt a hand go up and down her arm and fluttered her eyes slowly. It actually all felt really good. The hand rubbing her, the strong shaped frame next to her, everything. She didn't want to make any movement to disturb him. By the tilt of his head looking up she could tell that he was lost at thoughts, she just whished she knew what was that had him so thoughtful.

"What's on your mind?" she asked, not been able to take it any longer. He had been staring at the ceiling for a long time and hadn't even notice her wake up.

A smile appear on his face when he heard her voice and he notice that she wasn't going all crazy. He looked down at her and pulled her closer to him. Kissing the top of her head, "you" he responded.

"What about me?"

Nathan looked down at her and he loved the way her brown eyes looked right back at him. "Today was a big day" he told her. He saw her nod and the small frown that took over her smile. "I wish I could change it."

"Have you seen him?"

He could see the worry in her eyes and he could hear it in her voice. He shook his head and hated to not have any news for her. "I came here after you ran."

Haley snuggled closer to him and wrapped her arm around his torso. "I should've told him."

As much as he hated to see her hurt he knew that she was right, but it was more of a _we_ than and _I._ They should both have told Jake, it was a mistake and everyone makes them. He felt a few of her tears soak his shirt and he spoke to get her attention. "Haley."

She looked up at him and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. Haley hated that every time Nathan saw her she was crying, or running or having one of her episodes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." He hated hearing her apologize for everything she did. She didn't do anything wrong.

She nodded and snuggled again, "thanks for being here."

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be."

O

Oo

O

As morning came to be Nathan opened his eyes when he felt the sun hit his face. He looked around the room, still a little sleepy and notice that everyone was there. Shock came to his face as he saw them all there. Brooke was on her bed and somehow last night they had separated the beds and Jake was sleeping on the one next to Brooke. Lucas was across from them with Peyton snuggled close. Nathan didn't understand how he didn't hear them come in, he must have been really tired for that. It was an option since he had been trying to keep an eye on Haley till as late as he could, eventually his sleep won the battle.

He slowly removed Haley from him and made sure she was still sleeping, then he covered her and walked to the bathroom to get ready. It would be a long day and he knew it. They had many things to discuss and god knows it was going to get ugly.

After finishing his shower and getting dressed he walked out to the room once more. He looked around and couldn't believe that they were all still sleeping, well all but his sister who was just staring at him. He saw her get out of bed and grabbing a bag next to her bed and walking towards him.

"My turn" she said walking passed him to the bathroom.

Nathan smiled and shook his head, his sister was never going to change. Letting go of that he walked over to the bed he had been occupying earlier and squatted down. "Hales, get up" he said softly. He rubbed her head a bit to make sure she would do it, but no reaction came from her. "Haley" he said again, "come on, there is lots to do today, get up." He smiled when he saw her eyes fluttered and gave her a quick, soft, and sweet kiss on the forehead. "Good morning, sunshine."

"Morning" she responded.

"You better get up" he said nodding to the rest of the beds.

Haley shut her eyes and let out a sigh, then she opened them back up and smiled at him. "Is Brooke in there?" she asked hearing the singing in the shower.

"Yeah."

Both Haley and Nathan quietly laughed at the bad singing coming from the bathroom.

O

Oo

O

After getting ready Haley had dragged Nathan out of the room to get breakfast. Nathan knew that the only reason she was dragging him out was because she didn't want to deal with Jake, or Peyton for that matter. It was something that she would have to do eventually but he wasn't going to push her into doing it.

They were both sitting in the cafeteria eating their breakfast, both getting a few looks from the rest of the campers. Nathan was use to all the attention, but Haley had been more reserved about her life since the Damian incident.

"Don't let them get to you" he told her, noticing that Haley kept looking around.

She put her drink down, "I just can't. They're talking about me and you, and… I hate this."

"Hey" he warned, "you're strong, now show them you don't care that they talk about you."

"He love birds."

"Thank god" Haley said, giving her friend a hug.

Lindsey looked at her weird then eyed Nathan for a response. She had known Haley for a bit now, but sometimes she couldn't really understand what the girl was doing.

"She hates the whole gossip thing."

"It's not gossip" Lindsey said, "you two are dating, so who the hell cares what everyone else has to say."

"That's what I said" Nathan pointed her with his fork.

"Easy there cowboy" she said raising her hands.

The three had been so lost with their own conversation that never realized the rest of the teens entering the cafeteria, or the whispering for that matter. Right now it was all about them and how much fun they were going to have during their last two weeks. Also a few things about how sad it would be to say goodbye and how much they would miss each other, but Nathan had told them to just stick to the happiness of it all.

That's what he was doing. He was going to remember every good memory form this trip. He was going to remember meeting Haley and having all the amazing times with her. The day they had met and her having her little episode, that's where it all started. He was going to remember the mornings and nights they spent at their little spot just looking at the sunrise or the stars. Everything about this year's camping trip was going to be part of his great memories, the kind he would tell his children about.

"Hey kids" Brooke said, taking the seat next to her brother and kissing his cheek. She turned to Haley and began to talk, "so, don't be mad at me but Jake's coming. We were talking this morning and he's really sorry hales. He says he wants to talk to you, maybe you should give him a chance."

Haley simply nodded. She never said she wasn't going to listen to her brother's reasons, she understood that he was in love. But she didn't get why everyone thought that she was so mad that she wouldn't listen to her brother. Haley loves her brother, and she would always give him a chance to explain himself.

"So… I think Peyton's feeling really bad" she added. Brooke had been friends with Peyton for a long time, and even though everything Peyton had done over the summer was horrible, it was hard to just drop your friends. She knew that behind all her evil crap Peyton was a good person, she just hated that Peyton never showed it.

"Please don't talk about her" Nathan said, getting defensive.

"Hey" he said shyly. He didn't know how to act anymore.

"Sit here" Haley offered patting the spot next to her.

Jake took the seat and hugged his sister. He held her tightly and kept whispering sorry to her ear. He felt horrible for it all, and he hated that he couldn't be himself around her anymore.

"I love you" Haley said to her brother, "just remember that."

O

Oo

O

Breakfast had gone smoothly, all without Peyton or Lucas showing up for that matter.

Brooke had been worried, she thought that something could've happened to Lucas, but noticing that Peyton wasn't there either told her that the Sawyer siblings where out on their own for the day.

Now back in their cottage they all sat around the room looking at each other, no one had anything to say. Correction, they all had plenty to say, just none of them knew how to say it.

Peyton sat next to her brother with plenty on her mind. She had so much to say, like sorry to her boyfriend for hurting him. And Haley for being such a bitch to her, she really didn't know where all the hate came from.

"I'm sorry" she finally said. Standing up Peyton walked to the middle of the small room where all eyes were on her. She turned to Jake, "I'm sorry I hurt you. I really wasn't thinking straight. I wanted you to know about Haley, and I wanted to hurt her but ended up hurting you and losing you." Tears were coming down her eyes, "I don't know why I did it, and I'm really sorry."

"You're sorry" Brooke said, a little disappointed at Peyton's apology. "Peyton, you hurt them" she yelled. "Haley never did anything but be nice to you and you chose to hurt her. Jake took your side over his sister and all you can say is sorry." Anger was beating her, she couldn't hold her words. It had been a short time that she had gotten to know the James kids, but she had grown to love them as friends.

"Brooke" Haley said, hoping that would calm her friend down. "It's okay."

"It's not okay!" she yelled, "it's sure as hell not okay, Haley. The bitch treats you like crap and you say it's okay. How the hell is this all okay!"

"Brooke" Nathan said, pulling his sister to sit next to him.

"No!" she yelled. She had plenty to say and she was going to let it all out. She walked over to Jake first, "you don't have an option. Haley's your sister and you have to be there for her. I get that you love Peyton and all but you have to think of your sister. Also you don't get to judge my brother. Nathan has been nothing but nice to her since we met, he was there when you were with Peyton. You don't get to judge him."

Her anger was really bubbling up inside her as she walked to Haley, she took a few breaths to cool down. "Haley, I love you" she said, "I really do, but you really gotta stand up for yourself. I don't know what happened to you before you came and I understand you not wanting to talk about it, but you really have to let people know what you're feeling."

"Brooke, I think you should let them talk" Nathan said.

"Shut up" she yelled at her brother.

Then all at once they all began to argue. You could hear all different voices and tones all talking at once.

"I love you, and all I want is for you to notice me!" Peyton yelled to Jake.

"She's hurting, and you don't get that" Nathan yelled to Brooke.

"She's being weak" Brooke yelled back.

"You're a liar" Jake yelled to Peyton.

"Don't talk to her like that" yelled Lucas.

All the voices at once, all with different emotions were driving her crazy. "STOP!" Haley yelled, "ALL OF YOU JUST STOP IT!"

The room became quiet as she stood in the middle. Everyone glanced at each other not believing that she was yelling in the middle of the room.

"Why can't we just talk about it" Haley asked, shaking her head. She walked to Peyton, "why did you do it? Do you hate me that much?" a few tears fell from her eyes as she asked.

Peyton felt horrible to be the one that was causing her all this pain. She shook her head. "I don't hate you" she said, softly. She looked at Jake then back to Haley, "you were just taking all of his attention. You were all he talked about, and all he thought about. I couldn't take it anymore, I just wanted him to see that you weren't perfect."

"You could've told me!" Jake yelled, "why find such an evil way to do it?"

"Because I wanted to hurt Haley, but it wasn't until it was all done that I realized that it would only hurt you."

Everyone was shocked by Peyton's confession, but they all stayed seated. They were there to talk this out, and that's what they were going to do.

"I love you, Peyton" Jake confessed, "but I don't think I can stay with you after what you did. You've always known that Haley comes first, and you found a way to hurt her."

"I love you" Peyton said. She had no more words, she had apologized and recognized that what she'd done was wrong. There was nothing else to say now.

"I think we've solved this" Brooke said, walking towards the middle to stand next to Haley. "Peyton wanted to hurt Haley and failed, she hurt Jake and now she's alone. Haley did something wrong by lying to her brother about Nathan, so maybe we should talk about that."

Haley nodded and looked at her brother. "I'm sorry" she said, "I should've told you. I just… I know you and I knew that you would react all crazy. I know you don't like Nathan and that you don't approve, but I don't need your approval. You dated girls without asking me and I never said anything… Jake you have to let me be my own person."

"I just don't want you to get hurt" he admitted.

"I won't" she said, "Nate's a good guy. I promise."

"I know" Jake said, giving Nathan a nod and hugging his sister.

Interrupting the moment Brooke once a gain walked to the middle and began to speak, "what else is there to talk about?" she asked, "we have Jake and Peyton's relationship. Haley and Jake's problems…. What else?"

When she realized that no one else had anything to say she walked over to Lucas and kissed him, not caring that everyone else was in the room.

Seen the little show Peyton ran out the room and slammed the door on her way out.

Everyone looked at each other wondering what had caused that, but they were all pretty sure of what had caused her to run out.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Okay so I think that is a really long chapter. Maybe not really long, but longer than what I've done for this story so far. I really hope you like it and I am sorry for updating so late, and for such a crappy ending.

I really want to know if you guys want me to let Jake be with Peyton or for him to have a little two week fling with Lindsey. Please tell me.

Thanks to all the reviews guys. Also to those of you who read Learning to Live, I've actually started working on the sequel, I just don't have much done since I've had so much work, but I try to do a little each day. I'll try to have the chapter up soon.

_**Mazzy**__- thanks for the review. And I see you like Jake and Lindsey, just make sure to vote for them on this chapter if you want to see them together. _

_**Smile please10**__- thanks so much!_

_**Naley12-**__ Thanks for the review. And I know there wasn't much Jake and Nathan talk this chapter but we can see that Jake is accepting Nathan. Maybe next chapter he'll have the brotherly talk with Nathan._

_**KTxx**__- thanks so much. I love your stories too. The new one is really good can't wait for the update. _

_**Crazy4jacksonrathbone**__- Thanks so much, and as you can see in this chapter Haley kinda takes a step back, but then she comes back to take over the whole situation._

_**TeamPapaya**__- hahahah I love how you used the song you had stuck in your head on your comment, cute. Thanks so much, I hope you liked this one._

_**Shaun**__- you're very welcome. I kinda feel bad for Peyton so I took it down a little on this chapter, but if people want Jake and Lindsey to have their little romance than I'll have her have one as well. _

_**Haley Elizabeth james**__- hahah everyone is happy about her slap. Thanks._


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

O

oOo

O

Haley snuggled closer to him and took in his smell. Time was running short and she wanted to spend the rest of it with him. Thinking that she would be leaving to Tree Hill soon gave her a pain in her heart. Knowing that she would have to leave Nathan was the cause of all her pain and lack of sleep at this point. She couldn't believe that the guy she hated in the beginning was the one that would stick with her through it all, the one that would take her heart.

Taking a deep breath and letting it all out she smiled to herself. At the moment she sat between her legs as he held her tight both sitting on a blanket just staring at the sunrise. The rise was a beautiful thing to see from their spot. They did it at least once a week, but now it was an everyday thing. They knew that they wouldn't be with each other much longer, so every moment counted.

Nathan couldn't believe that it was all going to be coming to an end. Never did he think he would find the girl of his dreams at a camp. He had been attending camp for as long as he remembered and never had he found it to be all that interesting, but the girl sitting between his legs made it all change.

He sniffed her hair, as her head rested on his chest and his own head was on her head. He loved the smell of her and he would miss it more than anything. Never wanting to let her go he held her tighter and cracked a small smile when he felt her hands on his.

"I'm going to miss this" she admitted.

"Me too."

Nothing more was said. The beauty of the morning beginning was taking their attentions. Being there with each other was all they needed.

O

Oo

O

"How is she doing?"

Brooke was always the kind of girl that had a big heart, and even if Peyton had been a complete bitch it didn't meant that Brooke didn't care. Her heart was always going to be soft, and Peyton had once been a big part of her life.

He shook his head, "I really don't know." As much as Lucas wanted to tell her that Peyton was doing well, she wasn't. Peyton had been hurting and felt really guilty that Jake was putting her a side, even worse it hurt her to see Jake walk around with Lindsey. The whole situation was dragging Peyton to do things she had never done before, and saying that Lucas was worried about his sister wasn't saying much. "I wish she would just talk about it" he admitted.

Brooke smiled weakly and gave her boyfriend a peck on his lips. "She will. Just give her time."

Lucas knew she was right, Brooke was right most of the time. He hoped that in this case it would be a faster version. Knowing his sister was hurting gave him a pain in his heart. He wanted nothing more than to erase everything, but she had done harm and that couldn't be retracted.

"Come on" Brooke said, grabbing his hand and dragging him along with her. She wanted to make him smile. Not the smile he had been posing for everyone, she wanted a real, genuine smile, and she would do anything to get it.

O

Oo

O

Both walked along the trail holding hands, her head rested on his arm as they admired the beauty of nature. The morning had gone great, no words just sitting with each other was enough to make them both smile and love life even more. A sunrise was always a great thing to watch, but watching it with someone so close to your heart gave it a little extra excitement.

Nathan led the way as he walked towards a big tree, one that was not anywhere near the trail. He could see the big leafs and the hug trunk of the tree and he couldn't help himself but to want to see it up close. He pulled the girl along as he walked through the other trees, branches hitting them on the way.

"Nathan" Haley yelled, "what are you doing?"

He kept walking, never letting go of her hand or taking his eye of the big tree. "Just come with me, trust me."

She did just that, she trusted him. No more questions came from her as she allowed him to pull her along the branches and trees. Her mind still wondering what she would do the day she had to leave, day she was dreading for to come. Suddenly she felt him stop, but not realizing she kept walking and bumped into him.

Nathan let a small chuckle escape his lips. Haley was such a clumsy person, that was mostly what he loved about her.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, rubbing her forehead as she glared at him, all in a innocent, funny way.

He couldn't help but to chuckle at her cuteness. He pulled her closer and tapped the big tree next to them. "I wanted to see this."

"Why?"

"Because" he said, letting go of her and reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pocket knife. "… we are going to leave our mark." He slowly began to carve on the huge tree. He wanted to leave the mark so that everyone knew that they were there.

Haley patiently watched as he carved. She couldn't really identify what it was that he was carving, but it was the thought that he was writing something on the tree that meant something to her. He was the first guy to actually treat her like a lady, something she was actually loving. Not that she had much to compare to since the only other guy she had been with was a complete ass.

She slowly began to walk around the tree, just to look around. Her hand never left the tree, since she knew that if she did let go she might get lost. She just wanted to give Nathan space and time to finish doing whatever it was he was doing. Her whole walk around the huge tree she couldn't help but start to think about the end again. She knew it was coming, even if she didn't want it to be there. A weak smile wasn't going to be enough to get her through the horrible thing she would have to face when the last day of camp arrived.

Unaware of it she had been around the whole tree, leaving her right in front of Nathan. He turned to look at her when he heard the steps. His smiled dropped when he saw her. The tears that fell from her eyes broke his heart. He quickly dropped the pocket knife and pulled her in. He wanted to take all her pain away, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do so.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned about her.

Haley shook her head, she wanted to tell him but couldn't find the words. As she tried to let the words of her mouth a small sob escaped and she held on to him tighter. She wanted to let him know everything, but her pain wasn't allowing her to let her words come out.

"It's okay" he kept telling her, all while he rubbed her back. He wanted to believe it as well, but he was well aware that everything would change soon. He pushed her off him and kissed her passionately. Holding her face between his palms he looked in to her eyes, the same eyes that stole his heart. "It's all going to be okay" he tried to assure her once more.

Haley nodded. She knew he was trying to make her feel better, but somehow his words did actually make her feel better.

"Now let me show you what I did" he said pulling her to the side of the tree where he had carved. He was very proud of his work of art, he just hoped that she liked it as much as he did.

She was speechless, there were no words for what she was thinking or feeling at the moment. She ran her fingers along the carving letting a few more tears slide down her face. This time the tears were of joy, she was happy to see that he cared for her this much.

"It's beautiful" she told him, facing him and hugging him as tight as she could.

"You like it?"

He was proud with what he had done, but he wasn't sure it was something Haley would feel the same way about. The heart he had done was almost perfect and their initials inside made it all the more special.

Seen her nod he pulled her closer to him and kissed her once more. Knowing that soon he wouldn't be able to do that was driving him crazy, and he wanted to do it now as much as he could. As he pulled away he held her head in his hands and smiled at her as his forehead rested on hers.

"I love it" she said. She kissed him quickly and pulled away.

"I love you" he admitted.

The words took her by surprise. Haley wasn't expecting those words to come out of his mouth, she never in a million years thought that he would feel that way about her after the short amount of time they had known each other, but she could see in his eyes that he did. He loves her and she didn't know how to respond to those words. She wanted to say them back so much, but she couldn't find a way to say them.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way" he stated, "Haley-"

"No" she cut him off, "I do" she admitted. "… I just…" she couldn't help the tears that were flooding her eyes now, "…I don't want to lose you" she sobbed out.

Nathan walked to her and pulled her as tight as he could. As he reached her he whispered to her, "oh baby you will never lose me." He could feel her tears soak his shirt. He hated this, he was never good at goodbyes, that's why he had never fallen for someone. "I love you, Haley, and I will always be there for you… No matter where you are."

Haley pulled away at his words and let her lips find his. She wanted to show him just how much she was loving him now, more so since he was willing to be there for her no matter what, or where they were. "I love you, too" she said pulling away, "so much."

The words where out nothing else needed to be said for them to know that they were there for each other. The tree was there to prove it. The kiss they shared after their confession was so intense that it felt as if it was from another planet. The way the fought for dominations, they way they held each other, it all showed and proved to each other how much they really did love each other.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Wow, thanks for all the amazing reviews guys, I love you all for them. I really hope you like this chapter. I know that the others all had more of the other characters, but the story it's NALEY so I wanted to focus back on them. I'm thinking there is only one chapter left, but I might dived it into two, so maybe there is two left. :'(

Tell me what you think and thanks so much. =D


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

O

oOo

O

It was time, time no one wanted to come, but eventually would be here. They were all in their cottage just sitting on their beds looking at each other. They knew the summer would come to an end, they just hoped it wouldn't all come to an end so soon. It was finally time to say goodbye, and all they could do was to hope that they would actually keep contact after their great summer together.

Phone numbers, e-mails, and addresses had been exchange, now all that was left to do was wait for them to go their separate ways.

"I know we always do this, but I really don't want to go" Brooke said. She was snuggled close to Lucas. She had done this before. She had been attending this camp since she was little, and every year it got harder for her to say goodbye to Lucas. This year was the worse, she would be saying bye to the guy who had finally become her boyfriend. All the years of hoping, and now it was true.

Lucas kissed the top of her head, "it'll be just like other times, I'll go visit and you'll visit me."

"I think we should plan like a big get together" Jake said. He was sitting next to Lindsey, who had become really close to both James kids.

"That sounds really good" Lindsey said, "you guys should come visit me in Florida, we could totally hit the beach and have tons of fun."

"How about we just live in the moment, and when the time comes we plan something to do." Nathan didn't like to think about the good bye, but he knew it was coming. But planning a get together made it that much more really. He had never fallen for someone before, especially at camp, he hated dealing with the whole goodbye thing. Now here he was sitting with the girl he had fallen for. She was sitting right next to him as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Why don't we just go to the party" Haley added.

There was a goodbye party for all campers, and she had been wondering the whole time why they were just sitting there feeling sorry for each other instead of going to the party and having fun. God only knew how long it would be before they would get to see each other again, so why not make their last night a good one.

"You're right" Lucas said, "let's go have fun tonight, and in the morning we can be sad about leaving. Now lets have some fun."

"I think she's rubbing off on him" Haley whispered to Nathan, who just laughed.

O

Oo

O

The party was on full swing, everyone having the time of their lives. They all knew this was the last night, and they wanted to make the best of it. As sad as it was knowing that the morning would be the end, they were going to enjoy their last party together to the fullest.

Lindsey was currently dancing with Jake to a slow song. Both had become really close friends. Jake really liked her, it was like with her they had no secrets. The relationship was not like the one he had with Peyton. Especially since he still loved Peyton, but Lindsey was slowly helping him get over the whole thing that had happened. He had confessed to Lindsey that he wanted to get back with Peyton, but she always told him that he should take the time he needed to think about all of it, and that he shouldn't rush things just because he felt lonely. All in all, they were like best friends, at least they would be till tomorrow, when they had to go back to the real world.

Brooke danced with the guy she swore was the love of her life. Ever since she met Lucas she had a little crush on him, now it was a relationship, one that she didn't want to let go of. The thought of having to go a whole school year without Lucas had her practically going crazy. All she wanted was to spend her last year of high school with the boy she loved, having fun and being a regular senior. Unfortunately that would not be happening, since Lucas lived in Tree Hill and she lived in Charlotte.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, noticing her face drop a bit. His hands where holding her tightly towards his body.

Brooke looked up at him and shook her head, "let's just enjoy this moment."

Lucas nodded and kissed her sweetly and passionately. He didn't want to deepened the kiss since they were at a party with counselors all over, so he pulled away and kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"Love ya too" she said, she then rested her head on his chest and wrapped her hands tightly around his neck, she didn't want to ever let go.

A few feet away from them were Haley and Nathan, who looked like they were in pain as they danced.

"Can we go?" she asked, pain obvious in her eyes. Noticing his questioning look she elaborated, "I really don't want to be here."

Nathan understood her reason, he just didn't want her to miss out seen everyone else before she left. Yet he smiled at her and nodded, letting her lead the way towards were she wanted to be. He didn't care where they went, as long as he was with her he would be happy.

O

Oo

O

Nathan and Haley both sat just looking at the few lights down at the little city. They loved this place, and this would probably be the last time they would be able to be there. Both would be going back to school to start their senior year. After that would come college, and it was a big probability that neither one of them would be going back to the camp the next summer.

He didn't want to disturber the few moments they had together, but he really needed to know where they stood. Nathan needed to know where they were at, and where they would go. He knew he had fallen for her over the summer. He knew he loved her, yet he didn't know if she was willing to stay with him through the distant.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Haley could feel him debating with himself. She had gotten to know him extremely well, and she could read him like a book. She could feel him moving, and every now and then he would stroke her hair, which either meant that he wanted to talk to her about something, or that he was there with her and for her no matter what. At this point Haley knew it that it was a mixture of both, but she needed him to tell her.

Nathan looked down at her and let out a sigh. It was amazing to him how Haley always knew when something was bothering him. "I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Haley moved from her spot and kneeled in font of him.

He shook his head, "I don't want to go."

"I know" she said, "me either."

"What are we gonna do?" he asked, frustrated. He needed answers. He needed to know what was going to happen to them.

Haley shook her head and leaned closer to him. She caressed his cheek and placed a soft kiss on it. Leaning back a little she gave him a sweet and soft smile. "I love you."

"Haley, I need to know what you want" he pressed.

"I want you."

"what is that meant?" he was lost. He wanted her as well, but what was the point of it all. Did she mean for him to wait, to make the whole distance thing work. Did she want him to just move on, and maybe it try it again when and if they ever meat again.

"As crazy as it sounds, I don't know. – I know I want to be with you, but I can't. You live here in Charlotte, and I live in Tree Hill. I know it's not that far, but it's still distance. We are in High school and this is our last year. – I know this is selfish" she said, "but I want to make it work. I want to try the long distance relationship."

"You do?" Nathan wanted the same thing, he just wasn't sure she would go for it. He really expected her to tell him that she wanted to concentrate in school, since it was her last year and all.

"Don't you?" she asked, pulling away. The way he had asked scared her a bit. She couldn't really tell what he meant by it, but his tone told her that he was confused about it all.

He could tell by her tone that she was hurt, and scared. The fear was clear to him. "Of course I do" he told her. He leaned closer to her and grabbed her face between his palms. "I love you, Haley. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, and I want you with me."

"So you want to try it?"

He nodded harshly, "yes, yes I do. I want to be with you forever."

Haley smiled at him and leaned closer, she hugged him tightly and let a few tears slide. The tears were of happiness, she was thrilled that he would be wanting to try it along with her, that he loved her enough to not let her go. Everything was making her happy at this moment.

"Hey" he said pulling her back, after the tightest hug he had ever experienced. He held her face carefully and whipped her tears with his thumb, then he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Don't cry. Let's make this night a good one."

Haley nodded, pursing her lips tightly and sat between his legs. She felt his hands wrap around her and his head rest on hers and they continued to look at the city. This place would meant so much to them, and knowing that it would be the last place were they would be together had a special meaning.

O

Oo

O

There were pairs of teens and kids everywhere. The whole time the camp was divided, teens on one side and children under fifteen on the other, but now that they were all leaving they were all in the main entrance of the campsite. Bags were all piled on top of each other by the main office of the camp.

Cars and busses were lined up ready to pick them up. The busses were divided into three sections, one section was for those who would have to fly back to their city, the other one was for the ones who would take the train, and the last was for the busses. The section of cars was on a drive by and that was for parents that picked up their children, most of them were kids and others that lived around there.

"I can't believe we have to go" Brooke said, frowning to them. She had become extremely close to everyone over the years, but this year she made three new friends, Lindsey, Jake, and Haley. She would be missing them like crazy, but at least Haley and Jake only lived in Tree Hill, Lindsey lived in Chicago.

Lindsey frowned back to her and reached over to hug her. She had never really made friends at this camps, but this year was a different one. Although her sister was not one of the good guys, she seemed to fit in with them just right. She was going to miss every single one of them, Brooke and Jake being the main.

"Everyone who's flying, the bus is ready to go, get your bags and get going" they heard someone yell.

Lindsey hugged everyone and told them all how much she would miss them. She also told them to stay in contact and to make sure they go visit. Getting to Jake was the hard part for her. She knew it wasn't long that they had known each other, but she had developed strong feelings for him. Pulling him to a hug she held him tight, "I'll miss you. Take care."

Jake hugged her back, and pulled away, "have a safe trip."

"Call me."

"You can count on it." With that Jake and the rest of the gang watched as Lindsey met up with her sister and walked towards the bus. They all knew they would miss her, she was part of the club now.

"I'm really going to miss her" Brooke chimed, "she was so much fun."

"And also the only one who would like to do crazy things with you" Lucas said.

"You're just mad because I spent time with someone other than you" she said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on Brookie, don't tease him" Haley said. She was standing next to Nathan, while his arm kept her close.

"Scotts, your ride is here" Gina yelled at them, "get moving."

Brooke and Nathan both felt their stomachs drop. It was here, the time was here. They had to say bye to the people they love, and god only knew how long it would be next time they got to see them. They both looked at each other and gave each other a small frown.

Brooke kissed Lucas passionately and pulled away, but quickly held on to him tightly in an amazing hug. As she held him close she told him how much she loved him, and that no matter what she would wait for him. She heard him say the same things to her, and she let a few tears fall from her eyes. Every summer she went through this, but this year she had finally given in to him. She was now in love, and she had to let him go.

Across from them Nathan and Haley were also sharing a special moment. Much like Brooke and Lucas they where in an embrace that looked like it would never be broken. They didn't have much to say since they had said all they had to the previous night, yet they still didn't want to let go of each other. You could tell by the way they held each other that this was one of the hardest moments in their lives, something no one ever really wanted to go through.

"I love you" Nathan said, "don't forget that."

Haley let the tears slide down her cheeks. She pursed her lips and gave him a single nod. That's when she felt his hand on her face, she looked up at him and was once more lost in his eyes.

"Promise me you won't cry anymore" he said, "and that you will have fun."

Once more she nodded.

He dropped his hand and pulled her to him again, this time placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm really going to miss you."

"Me too" she whispered.

"HURRY UP YOU TWO" Gina yelled, "you're holding up the line."

Nathan let go of Haley and gave her a quick peck. He turned around and grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her towards the car, after a few steps he held her tightly next to him with his hand wrapped around her waist.

Haley felt someone pull her to their side. She looked up to find her brother hugging her sideways. She gave him a single smile and snuggled close to him, feeling him place a kiss on her head. At least Haley knew that she would always have her brother, mo matter what he was always there for her.

"This sucks" Lucas commented. At the moment it was the three of them standing there, well at least until Peyton came back. Lucas had seen her walk over to Brooke as she and Nathan walked over to their car, and he had seen them hugging. He was happy about it, it meant that at least they both knew they would miss each other.

"Let's just go" Jake announced. They really didn't need to wait for them to be called to get in the bus, they could just go and wait there. Now that there was no one else they had to say goodbye to, it was the only thing they could do.

Haley nodded and felt her brother pulling her towards the bus. Lucas and Peyton following close behind.

The time was up. It was over, and they all knew it. They had a great summer, and build great friendships, now it was time to put it all behind and move on. A great summer had proven to them that life always had things to teach you, and love was the lesson this summer. All four of the Tree Hillers got in the bus, and after taking a seat they knew that it was done. Summer was gone, and now they would have to find a way to make their relationships and friendships work with the distance.

As the bus began to pull away, Jake looked out the window and felt his sister's head rest on his shoulders. He knew that this time he would have to help her, but it wasn't because she had a traumatic experience, it was because she had spent the summer with a guy who had changed her world, one that would forever be with her in her heart.

"I really does love you" he whispered to her, when he saw that she was asleep.

O

Oo

O

A/N- there you have it, the last chapter. I'm sorry it's not the best, but I was thinking of doing a sequel. Now I have a few a ideas for it, but if I do one it won't be up for a while. I've been really busy and it really takes me a long time to update now.

Please let me know what you thought about it all, and if you want a sequel don't forget to let me know.

Thank you soooooo much to all those of you who have reviewed you are all the best of the best. Also thanks to the ones who have added the story to their favs, and to alerts. Thanks.

=]


	13. Love Lost PREVIEW AND LINK

**IMPORTANT NOTE-**** This note is just to inform you that the sequel is already up. I will try to update every sunday. here is the link**

/s/6769740/1/Love_Lost

/s/6769740/1/Love_Lost

**I promised a sequel to this story, so here it is. I hope you like it, and the story's name will be LOVE LOST. Tell me what you think and if you would like me to actually continue it. I have plenty of ideas on paper, I just have to type them. The process for this story should be pretty fast.**

**Summary-** (Sequel to Twin Camp) One summer can bring many things. For Haley and Nathan was love, for Brooke and Lucas was finally being together, and for Jake and Peyton the end. The summer that changed their lives was long gone. Now they're all going to college and living their lives. Distance had killed what they had, but not their love. Old friends, flings, and tragedies, it's just a small part of what's to come.

Love Lost

Chapter One

O

OOO

O

The summer that changed their lives was long gone, and they all had to look forward. What's next? College, the place where they were all going now. It had been a year ago that they had all met and spent the time together. They had become friends, and even if they had things to get through, in the end they were made it.

Jake looked at his last bag and zipped it. He looked around his room and there was nothing else. Well, of course his furniture was all there, but that was about it. He walked around and remembered all the memories he had in the room. It was his place, the place where he did whatever he wanted. The place he had his first kiss with Peyton, the place where his sister would sleep when she was scared. Memories, they would never fade away.

In the room next to him his sister was having a little more trouble. It wasn't that she had too many things to pack, but that everything in her room meant something to her. She couldn't leave things behind, but there were things she couldn't take with her. For example the chair in the corner, the one her brother would sit on most nights after the whole Damian thing until she was a sleep. That chair meant something to her, but she couldn't take it.

She put a photo album that Brooke had sent her. There was no reason why she sent it, but only because she wanted Haley to have the memories of the summer. As she put it in her bag a picture fell out, all she could see was the corner of the pictures so she pulled it out. She saw the smiles on both the people on the picture and hoped that she could go back to that time. Nathan and her smiling sitting on the swinging chair outside the cabin. She remembered that day, and she also remembered how hard it had been to say bye to him.

_Flashback-_

_Her brother had left her bag in her room so she could unpack, that was one of the many reasons she loved him. She never had to do much Jake would do most of the hard work. She opened the bag and began to take out her clothes. She separated the dirty from clean, and began to put everything in its place._

_Walking over to her bathroom to put her things away her phone began to ring. She ran to the bed and jumped on it answering, landing on her stomach._

_"Hello" she said, happy to hear his voice._

_"Hey, you. Are you home?"_

_"Yes" she said. Haley walked over to the bathroom and continued to put things away._

_Nathan could hear her doing things. "I miss you."_

_"Nate-"_

_"I know. I won't say it again." He changed the subject, "have you cried?"_

_Haley shook her head, even though he couldn't see her. "Nope, and I have to say it's hard."_

_"I know, but at least you have Jake."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Hey. I have to go, my mom got home and said that we have to leave our rooms clean. I guess they're selling the house and some people are going to come see it."_

_"Okay" she said, "I love you."_

_"Love ya, too. No more crying."_

_"Promise" Haley said._

_With that the line went dead and she went back to doing what she had been doing. She missed Nathan. She missed having him near her and just being there. Sometimes they didn't do anything, but just knowing that he was there made her smile and happy. She walked back in her room and laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. Was life really as hard as people always said it was, or do people just make it hard?_

_Flashback over-_

**O**

**Oo**

**O**

Tonight he would be arriving to his new home, well something like it. His father had sent him to a summer training camp before he went to school. Dan Scott thought it would give Nathan an advantage if he worked more than other guys on the team. Nathan hated that his father would dictate his life for him, but that was the last time it would be done. Starting tomorrow he would be attending school, and his father would not be there to tell him how many hours a day he needed to be training, or how bad he sucked.

He threw the ball and scored. Training was hard work. The whole summer he had no time to even think. But he would often go back to what he had done the previous summer, the walks he had with her, just staring out to the city below them at their spot, holding her close as she slept, and just being there when she was scared of little sounds.

A whistle awoke him from his trail of thoughts. He did as the rest of the guys did and ran to the coach. Listening to every word the older man said.

"You guys did great. I hope to see you all playing some college basketball. I'm proud of you boys."

A few _'thanks coach'_were murmured and the older man continued.

"Now go get your things and go. You get to be free."

The guys all laughed and walked towards the showers. It had been a summer of training, and a lot of it at that. Their schedules where crazy, starting at five in the morning and finishing at ten, sometimes even eleven at night.

"You ready?" Tony asked Nathan, as they walked out of the locker room.

Nathan smiled and nodded, "more than you think."

"I'm gonna miss you, man."

"I'll miss you too, Tony." They did a fist bump and continued to walk. It was finally over they would get to live their lives now.

"Are you gonna see the letter girl?" he asked, walking towards their room. Tony had seen many letters Nathan had received, and he had also seen Nathan put them away without reading them.

Nathan shook his head slightly, "I'm not sure."

"If I ever find her, then I'm jumping on that train" he said, "Just saying. The girl smells good."

Nathan laughed and hit the guy on the back of the head. "Back off."

"So you do like her?" he joked.

Nathan couldn't answer. How was he supposed to answer that? He hit Tony one more time and told him that they should hurry. He really wanted to get to Duke and finally be free.

**O**

**Oo**

**O**

Haley had just gotten dressed. She was ready to go. Today they would begin their journey to the rest of their lives. She with her brother and Lucas would be driving together. Haley was both happy and sad for the next step. She looked out the window and remembered meeting with her psychologist after camp.

She had been going since her _attack_, as she liked to call it. Her parents made her go, they thought it would be good for her to talk about it. Since she wasn't talking to them, they sent her to a specialist.

_Flashback-_

_She sat on the white couch like she had done before. Two times a week, every week. The only time she had off from it, was when she was at camp._

_Haley held her hands together and stared at the older lady sitting in front of her. Dr. Stroup was a nice lady. She was about forty or so, and her hair was short and brown. There wasn't much to her._

_"How was your summer?" she asked, "Your parents said you came back different."_

_Haley hated that she had to tell things to a stranger, but the woman had a way to get things out of her, even when she didn't want to say them. Nodding she smiled. "I'm happy."_

_"Happy, how?"_

_Haley smiled again. "I had fun. There was people I related to, people who became my friends."_

_The woman took notes and looked at the young girl again, "did any of them become more than friends."_

_Haley froze at the question. Dr. Stroup was good, she somehow managed to know about Haley without even being there. "What do you mean?"_

_"Haley, you know you can't answer questions with questions." She saw the younger girl nod and continued, "Did you meet anyone special?"_

_"I met lots of people."_

_"A boy?"_

_There was no way of hiding it, she knew about it and Haley had to tell the truth. She slowly nodded and looked up at the woman, "His name is Nathan."_

_"What happened?"_

_Haley explained how he was there for her, and how things just escalated. She told the doctor everything there was to know. There were a few things she didn't want to say, but somehow they all made it out of her mouth. She smiled every time she thought of him and the things they did, and just wished he was there for the doctor to meet._

_Flashback interrupted-_

"Haley" he said, waving his hand. "Hales."

Haley snapped out and looked at her brother, "What?"

"It's time to go." He saw her nod, and he pointed to her bag, "is that your bag?"

Haley nodded and Jake took it. Haley took one last look at her room. This was part of her past, now came her future, and the experience that came from it.

"Hales!" Jake yelled, "let's go."

"I'm coming" she yelled back, running down the hall and down the stairs. "Lucas!" she yelled, running to her best friend and hugging him. She saw him pretty much every day, but that didn't mean she couldn't hug him.

"You ready for our road trip?" Lucas asked.

"You know it" Haley said, "Shut gun!"

Both guys looked at each other and huffed. This was going to be a long trip.


End file.
